An Eagle against a Phoenix
by george98
Summary: The Nazis rule the Galaxy unopposed defeating the fledgling Galactic Empire and completely subverting the Galaxy under their Iron Boot. No one dares stand against them on Earth or in the Galaxy at large. However, people of all races and creeds are growing fed up with the Reich. Now a group of Rebels will start an insurrection that will try and topple, the invincible Reich.
1. Intro: A Galactic Reich

(A/N: All rights of Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucas arts, all rights of Wolfenstein belong to I.D. and Bethesda. Any advice or criticism is appreciated, also I want to just hit this in the bud now. There is a reason this story is rated M and we are dealing with Nazis here so please don't be offended by the mention of Swastikas, Hitler, the Final Solution etc. This story is purely fictional and it does not reflect my personal beliefs as a human being. This should also go without saying this an A/U story. Thanks!)

An Eagle against a Phoenix

Intro

" A Galactic Reich"

Planet- Coruscant (Die Führer Perle)

Location- In front of the Republic's former Senate Building

Year- 15 BBY, Terran Year- 1999

 _Everything that made Coruscant the brightest hope in the Galaxy no longer exists now an Iron Fist has snatched the very heart of Democracy out of the body of the Republic and crushed it. Without the heart the Republic died, the Sith set everything in motion and ultimately over-estimated an opponent deemed non-threatening by the Sith. Hmm well, it seems they were wrong the Greater German Reich once confined has snatched up the Galaxy from the Republic and fledgling Galactic Empire. Palpatine is dead, Vader is dead, and the Jedi are almost extinct. They are hunted down by the forces of the Greater German Reich and soon they will all be eliminated. However Jedi are not the only threat faced by the Greater German Reich there are various Rebel groups popping up all over the Galaxy spreading the Reich's forces thin, and with this challenge to now police the entire Galaxy the Greater German Reich has had to make adjustments to its military and political structure however the dark evil that stands at its heart remains. Can anyone stop them, can anyone hope to stand up to the mighty German War Machine and their allies. The Americans, The Russians, The French, The Chineses, The British, The British Commonwealth and so many other nations tried and failed...even these nations united could not stand against the Reich. So what hope do these Rebels have against a Reich that has infinite power and resources? That's the thing that's all they have is hope Rebellions...are built on hope._

" Proud citizens of the Reich I stand before you today in front of a symbol of tyranny once used by the corrupt Galactic Republic to control the people of this far and wide Galaxy. That symbol is no more! The Reich has seen to it that its corruption is now removed and even now our brave soldiers hunt down the religious fanatical Jedi once they are all dead we will have peace. I and our brave military forces do this for all of Humanity, the inferior aliens of this galaxy shall either bow to the Humanity and the Reich or suffer the consequences of those who are inferior. I ask that all those who resist cease immediately or you will feel the power of the Reich!." The Greater German Reich Fuhrer stated his accent clearly German he spoke with passion and such emotion that he like the First Fuhrer before him grabbed people's attention and could make them do anything he asked with a few simple words and a waving of the hand.

A crowd of humans cheered many of them were not German however the promise of better life for all humans throughout the Galaxy was gladly accepted by the large human population throughout the Galaxy. The promise of power, money, and protection attracted many to the Reich's banner, however, there was still discrimination by the S.S. and many people were prosecuted because they were "undesirable" mainly people who had mental disorders, criminals, gays and cripples were targeted by the Greater German Reich. To be an alien was a nightmare you always faced discrimination you were always targeted by the forces of the Reich for no reason other than because you were an alien. Many species such as Wookiee's, Lasot, Genosians and various other aliens were used by the Reich as slaves because of their strength or knowledge.

The Crowd continued to cheer as the Fuhrer stood there with both hands behind his back and a crooked grin on his wet lips.

He raised his hand and him one single man silenced a crowd of millions

" I thank you for your generosity now we shall march forward together into a new era of peace for humanity! Continue to support the men and women who defend your lives, report all suspicious behavior to any authority official and they will deal with the situation. Now I bid you all farewell here on Die Führer Perle. Glory to the Reich and Glory to Humanity." Fuhrer said finishing his speech

The Crowd of people cheered and shouted fireworks began to boom in the background and the Fuhrer walked off stage when he was out of site of the people he took out a white cloth and wiped the sweat from his forehead he ran his white fingers through his thick black hair.

" Mein Fuhrer your ship is ready to head back to Erde" One of his bodyguards said his voice masked by the soldier's helmet

" Sehr Gut, lead the way" the Fuhrer replied he placed the cloth back in his gray pants before walking off with two S.S. Storm Troopers (SturmTruppen).

The Galaxy was under the iron boot heel of the Nazis, could anything cast of this boot. Would anyone attempt to resist despite the fact that the Nazis have put down insurrection after insurrection...does anyone still have the courage to stand up to the Fuhrer and to the _**Galactic Reich**_.


	2. Chapter 1: Going for a Walk

An Eagle against a Phoenix

Chapter 1

" Going for a Walk"

Planet- Lothal, ( Reichs Belegschaft)

Location- Somewhere on Lothal near Old Jho's Pitstop

Year- 5 BBY, the Terran year 2014 (One day before the Star Wars Rebels Season 1 T.V. Movie)

Drake Lee's (P.O.V)

 _Lothal there is nothing special about this world it is located in the Outer-Rim and is a backwater world. However, the Reich has taken a special interest in this world as of recently and has begun digging for lightsaber crystals or formally known as Kyber Crystals. These crystals are dangerous and large ones can be used to power a weapon of unimaginable power. However, the Reich has had trouble with its operations on this world as of recently a group of insurgents have been harassing the local garrison and has been causing mayhem. These Rebels do not realize that they are apart of a large picture a picture that will set the Galaxy ablaze in the flames of war. Lothal a world usually quiet and peaceful will now be the focal point of a larger rebellion against the Invincible Reich._

My father always taught me when firing a gun it is important to be calm and keep oneself steady, a simple shake from fear can get you killed.

It was a fairly calm day on Lothal the sun was shining down on me warming my skin, there was a gentle breeze brushing up against me and causing my hair to move slightly. It was not cold or hot it was inbetween the two extremes, a perfect day perhaps. It was so quiet I could hear the tall grass waving from the breeze and the whispered howl of the breeze.

A perfect day to be firing a weapon you just gotta make the correct calibrations to the rifle, adjust for the slight breeze and bullet drop. Keep yourself calm control your breaths do not brace for the recoil let it run through you. I shouldered my Karabiner 98k Mauser Rifle and took a deep breath holding it for a second then letting the air escape.

Steady one shot is all that is required any more than one is just bad aiming. I look down the iron sight at the end of the rifle's barrel in my sights was the small gray rock I stood up on a large boulder, it was at least 150 meters away from where I am kneeling. If I had my scope attached to this rifle the shot could be made no problem, however, its time to challenge myself there will be a time where I won't have that scope and I'll need to make this shot without it.

I took another breath and held it I pressed my finger on the trigger lightly but stopped upon hearing the sound of boots hitting the dirt behind me. I waited for my name to be called out it did not come, ok I'll make my shot first. I exhaled lowered the rifle ok re-focus a sniper must be calm and focused I shouldered my rifle once more look down the iron sight and lined up the shot. I held my breath and squeezed the trigger.

The booming sound of the Kar98k echoed throughout the air, the rifle recoiled causing me to jerk back but I remained steady the iron sight still in the original position I fired from. By the time the rifle had fired the bullet was already half-way to its target and in a few seconds flat the rock was blown away. I quickly pulled back on the spring ejecting the expent round and loaded another one. I lowered my rifle and let out a breath

" Not bad Drake, what was that 100 meters" I heard a sweet female voice say from behind me

" 150 meters to be exact Sabine," I said as I stood up and turned around to face the sixteen-year-old Mandalorian girl behind me

Sabine and I are the same age except for the fact that Sabine is older than me by a month or two. She was a beautiful and remarkable young woman. She was Mandalorian born and raised on Mandalore, she is brown skinned and has brown eyes. She dyed her hair navy blue and orange, the navy blue made up the majority of her hair color, however, the orange was on individual long strands. Sabine always kept her hair short. She had her helmet under her left arm and her right hand on her waist taking a very feminine pose

" So I know you didn't come here to watch me shoot...or did you come here to one up me 200 meters with a blaster pistol would do it," I said cocking a crooked grin

She rolled her eyes and replied

" No that's not why I am here I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some drinks with me and Zeb." She asked genuinely

" Sure what about the others aren't they coming," I asked as I pulled back on the spring of the Kar98k

She shook her head

" No Kanan is busy planning out our next op, Hera say's she has repairs to do and chopper is powered down...how convenient" She added on knowing the real reason why Hera and Kanan were staying behind

" I take it they said we should all go out for drinks...I see they need their me time" I said jokingly, I took out around from my black jean pockets and slid a round into the rifle replacing the round fired.

Sabine giggled and replied

" Yep "me" more like "us" time," She said as she slid on her helmet

" Well...I guess I will be joining you and Zeb for drinks then" I said as I slung my rifle harness over my back to carry it

I and Sabine proceeded to walk around to the back of the Ghost where Zeb was waiting. Zeb is a lasot and a big guy. I have seen him lift German Soldiers in the air and toss them like they were baseballs. He had purple skin with a pair of green eyes, more or less to my eyes he reminded me of an ape and that is not meant to be derogatory. Hey, what can I say I'm from Earth and monkey's from Earth just so happen to do some Zeb like stuff.

" You guys ready to go," Zeb asked us as we approached him

" Ya let's go let the "parents" have their alone time," I said jokingly

We began to walk away from the Ghost in the direction of Jho's pitstop. The Pitstop was a small cantina that served spacers and the local farmers, for the most part, it made a great hangout. The Germans usually never bothered it hell sometimes soldiers would come to the pitstop just to get away from the Commanders for a while, however. Knowing the Germans they often got hammered and no one would force them to leave because well...it might result in them getting beat or shot. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any German Soldiers there today.

The three of us walked through the tall grass of Lothal as the breeze continued to blow its quiet howl along with the gentle brushing of the grass was the only sound besides our voices.

" So who's buying?" I asked casually

Zeb pulled out four golden credits and waved them before putting them back in his pocket

" Let me guess Kanan and or Hera gave you those credits I know those are not yours, you lose all yours in Sabacc games," I said jokingly

" It's not my fault I lose all the time...its bad luck is all," Zeb said defensively

" Sure it is," Sabine remarked

Zeb just growled to which I and Sabine just laughed

" It's not funny!" Zeb exclaimed

" Ya it is especially when Hera gets pissed at you for losing credits, the point is to make double of what you bet not loose double," I said jokingly

" One of these days I'm going to bet you," Zeb said threateningly

" Sorry Zeb but I like Drake you can't bet him," Sabine said cooly

Aww I'm touched

" Thanks, Sabine glad to know you have my back" I replied

" Always" Sabine replied

Zeb just rolled his eyes and growled again

We arrived at Jho's pitstop and found the usual amount of people walking and talking in and around the pitstop. Most of them were spacers just coming for a drink or two before heading back out on their voyage. The pitstop its self-was like a small spaceport there were two large bays attached to the cantina where ships could land and stay for a while for a fee. Other than that spacers usually landed the ships in the fields surrounding the pitstop if they weren't going to stay long. The Cantina was down below in a basement like an area connected to the bays. We walked down a single flight of stairs and came into spaceport area then we made our way to the cantina which is run by Old Jho. Old Jho obviously is the owner of the pitstop he has been sympathetic to our cause every since our arrival on Lothal he usually helps out with us finding jobs and often lets us make use of the Cantina for a variety of things. Old Jho himself is an old Ithorian he uses a voice synthesizer to talk, and like us, he has a strong distaste for the Nazis.

Above the Cantina, entrance is an Old Republic Laat gunship head Old Jho has been around the Galaxy and it always amazes me on some of the stuff he has in his cantina as decoration makes you wonder what he did before he owned this pitstop.

" Good it's not crowded," Sabine said upon entering the cantina and seeing that it was relatively empty today

We all walked up to the bar counter and sat down Old Jho had his back to us and was preparing drinks for someone when he turned around with a finished drink he said

" I'll be right with you,my friends" His voice altered by the synthesizer

" Take your time Old Jho" Zeb replied

Old Jho left the bar to give the drink he just made to one of his customers, he came around to the bar and proceeded to engage us in conversation

" So what brings you to my pitstop today," He asked sincerely

" Just drinks and food Old Jho" I replied

" Hmm if that's the case what can I get for all of you, do you guys want your usual or do you want something else"

" I'll take my usual and is there any good Sabacc games going on" Zeb stated

" There is one going over there," Old Jho said pointing to a table in the back left-hand corner

" Great, I'm going to prove that I can win a game you just watch me" Zeb stated seriously

" Oh right I'll believe it when I'm dead," I said jokingly

Zeb then got up and went back to the table, Old Jho then said

" What about you two," He asked genuinely

" I'll take blue milk" He nodded then looked at Sabine

" I'll have the same," She said casually as she slid off her helmet and said it on the countertop.

" Alright I'll have that right up and you might wanna keep an eye on Zeb just so he doesn't bet anything important," Old Jho said knowing about Zeb bad luck

" Don't worry Old Jho we will?" Sabine remarked with a grin

I swear to God's green Earth if Zeb tries to bet me...

" Just as long as he doesn't try to bet me I'll be happy" I replied

Old Jho laughed and turned around to get our drinks in order. Sabine was sitting next to me I couldn't help but sneak a look at her.

The day I first met Sabine was the day that I formed a crush on her, I guess you can say it was love at first sight. As time went on we got to know each other and we even flirted at times a part of me wonder if she has the same feelings for me. It doesn't feel like it though but then again I know Sabine and she is too damn good at hiding her true emotions.

She noticed me staring at her and looked over at me she raised an eyebrow

" What?" She asked curiously

I shook my head

" Oh uh, nothing just thinking..." I replied casually

" I see so what's on your mind then?" She asked kindly

" Oh...umm you know..." I replied casually

" Actually I don't" She replied her voice hinted at a sense of disbelief

" Here you go kids, can I get you anything else" Old Jho said as he placed two glasses full of blue milk. Saved by the bell

" Thanks, Old Jho, and I'm fine," Sabine replied as she grabbed one of the glasses slid it close to her

" I'm fine to Old Jho thanks" I replied casually as I reached for my drink to take a drink

I took a drink from my glass, blue milk it's as its name implies its milk that is blue. Most of my people, people from Earth that is generally don't care for the difference in taste but the taste has grown on me. Most people say there is no difference but I beg to differ they must have never had milk from a cow before.

I set the glass back down on the counter I looked over to see Sabine looking at me now, oh no now she is letting her curiosity get the better of her.

" Ok now it's my turn...what?" I asked semi-jokingly

" Oh nothing just thinking" She replied mockingly

" Very funny Sabine, you know If I didn't like you so much...I would..." I stated jokingly

" You would what?" She asked cutting me off

" I would..." I looked at her and I knew where this was going

" You know what...eh nevermind I enjoy not having my ass handed to me by a girl," I replied casually

She chuckled

" That's what I thought Drake, but really what's on your mind..." She asked seriously as she took a sip of blue milk

" Nothing I just happen to be looking in your general direction" I replied casually

" Uh huh..." She said in disbelief

" What you don't believe me" I responded casually

" Nope because I have been around the Galaxy and if there is one thing I know...guys don't look at girls just for kicks...so let's cut to the point here you were looking at the attractive Torgruta women sitting at the table in the far end corner or is it her redheaded friend that has your eye." She stated softly, I titled my head to see what she was talking about...I didn't even notice those two women, and how the hell did she know she hasn't looked in that direction...women just have the instinct don't they.

Well she was right they were attractive...but not quite my type I don't go for aliens and two that redhead is twice my age.

" Uh..." Was all I could utter as I shifted my head to look back at Sabine

She grinned and said

" I knew it" She stated casually

I shook my head and said

" Well what if I wasn't looking at them," I said semi-seriously but tried to play it off casually

She shrugged as she took another drink of blue milk

" Ok what if I was, is it really any of your business" I stated casually

She immediately got defensive.

" No but you are looking in my direction so I..." She began to say before I cut her off

" Your jealous" I stated seriously

" I am not jealous Drake" She replied defensively

" Oh, you are jealous as hell..." I replied casually

" I am not!" She shouted

That got the rest of the cantina's attention, well that went a little far...perhaps to far. My eyes scanned the cantina everyone looked at us for a moment before going back to their original conversations. I swirled back around to Sabine who looked upset. I cautiously placed my left hand on her right shoulder

" Let's go for a walk," I said as I stood up leaving my hand on her shoulder

She said nothing she simply got up, grabbed her helmet, and walked with me to the entrance, as we both made our way to the exit my eyes locked on to Zeb who looked up from his cards up at me I. I nodded and he simply nodded back, a reassurance to him that I got this.

We walked up the stairs out into the open, I brought my hand off her shoulder

" Come on let's go somewhere quiet" I stated

We walked away from the main strip of the pitstop, towards the open countryside surrounding the pitstop. At the very edge of the pitstop were some building. Large hangers that ships would park in, we turned the corner of the large hanger. We were out of view of anyone walking by and now we were alone.

Sabine leaned up against the wall and placed a leg on the wall to steady herself, I leaned on the wall right next to her and said

" Hey I'm sorry, I was only joking around I never intended to upset you. You know I would never ever intentionally hurt you right?" I said sincerely

She looked at me and said

" I know, it's me who should be apologizing I took it too seriously." She replied coyly before lowering her head in shame.

I sighed and move in front of her I place my left hand under her chin causing her to look up at me. I then placed both of my hands on her shoulders gently.

" I wasn't looking at them Sabine, but I understand why you thought I was...and I understand you getting jealous, and defensive...I get it." I said sincerely

She just looked at me her eyes completely transfixed with me

" I can safely say that you have nothing to be jealous of, to me you are far more beautiful and unique than those two..." I said sincerely

She smiled and rolled her eyes, there we go. I returned a smile before saying

" Besides there to old for me anyways, I'm sixteen there at least in their mid-twenties maybe late twenties."

" I guess I got over-emotional for nothing then..." She replied coyly

" Ya just a little, but its no big deal...everyone has that happen at some point in their life. I have been jealous before I mean who hasn't, the fact that you got jealous is a good sign...it means your a normal person." I replied seriously

She giggled, I'm glad I was able to correct if there is one thing I hate more than Nazis, it's seeing Sabine sad or upset...angry I generally try to avoid but when she's angry she is also sad deep down, and the right thing to do is to be there for her.

" Well, what do you say, you wanna head back inside and try to be normal...well as normal as two teenagers who are a part of a Rebellion can be," I stated seriously with a slight grin

" Sure, but just I wanna ask you one thing Drake" She stated seriously

" Fire away" I replied casually

" If I was the one you were...looking at then why didn't you just say that earlier," Sabine asked coyly

I chuckled and said

" I'm a guy Sabine, I do stupid shit sometimes...besides it's not the first time I've checked you out" I admitted

She cocked an eyebrow

I felt my face turn red hot as the words came out of her mouth

" How long have you been "checking me out"" she asked seriously

I rubbed the back of my head rustling my hair

" Well...I-I uh...I mean ever since we first met...I mean hey can you blame me, your really beautiful." I admitted coyly

She giggled causing me to blush more, I am really embarrassed now...like for real.

" Drake...I'm flattered that you find me...beautiful. Besides the feeling is mutual you are a very handsome man." She said boldly as placed her left hand on my cheek.

I cleared my throat

" Well...I'm flattered, Sabine..." I said coyly

She smiled and brought her hand down from my cheek, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before we both began to turn a bright red.

" Well, I guess we should head back inside..." She stated coyly

" Ya come on" I replied equally as shy

I've known Sabine for three years going on four, and we have had some emotional moments together but nothing like this.

We walked side by side back to the entrance of the cantina not saying anything to one another I don't know if we had anything to say. Considering what just happened back behind that hanger.

When we got back to the cantina entrance Zeb was waiting for us with his arms folded he saw us coming and walked up to us

" Everything all right," Zeb asked seriously

" Ya...we just needed a moment to talk..just the two of us. What's did we miss?" Sabine stated casually

" Eh, nothing much..." Zeb replied as he rubbed the back of his head

" You didn't bet me did you?" I asked jokingly

" I thought about it" Zeb admitted

" Zeb what did I say about betting Drake earlier you can't bet him because I like him..." She said looking over at me, she grinned I returned it and said

" Well not to worry I didn't bet him, besides it's not like I lost anything today..." Zeb replied seriously

" Holy Shit!" I shouted

" Drake...we are in public you realize that right" Sabine said scolding me

" But Sabine did you hear that...he didn't lose a thing my God that's a first," I said jokingly

She couldn't contain herself she smiled and started to laugh and I joined her

" Whatever I had to back out of the game because Kanan called we need to head back to the ship. He\s got an op planned out." Zeb stated seriously

We recovered from our laughter after hearing that, an op well this should be fun.

" So he's got a mission, well so much for our theory of there "us" time," Sabine stated semi-serious

" Eh there was "us" time just not that kind of "us" time" I replied casually

" You two can't really talk cause because you had "us" time," Zeb stated as he walked past me and Sabine

I and Sabine both looked at each other and blushed, we began to walk along either side of Zeb

" Ya well, we were just talking..." I said defensively

" Right nothing happened just two good friends, haveing a private conversation" Sabine added seriously

" Right you two keep telling yourselves that...you two might actually make a cute couple," Zeb said jokingly as he started to laugh out loud

" Whatever, we know what happened between us and that's all that matter right Sabine," I said confidently

" Right..." She replied confidently

I looked over at Sabine and she gave me a smile, it was a warm smile. I returned then proceeded to look front.

I have a feeling that our conversation today may have sparked something in us, something that had started the first day we met each other.

I was wrong to think that Sabine didn't share the same feeling as I did for her, but considering how we both are...I think we're still ways away from actually admitting those feelings. Despite how close we came to today, and the signals that were given. Besides, there are other things we gotta worry about for right now. Regardless one day, however, I will admit to her my true feelings when the time is right.


	3. Chapter 2: Beautiful,Talented and Deadly

(A/N: So here is chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen, chances are you have heard about Rebels being renewed for Season 4. So all that means is I got more work ahead of me, which I look forward to. I am currently working on Chapter 3 which is going to be split into three parts, at most three at least two. It will take me some time to get them all finished in which case I will upload each segment on separate weeks. I would also like to state that I am in College now this week I had a break from school but Monday I start again. So uploads may not be as constant as they have been, now with that all set aside here is Chapter 2)

An Eagle against a Phoenix

Chapter 2

" Beautiful, Talented and Deadly"

Planet- Lothal, ( Reichs Belegschaft)

Location- In the commons Room on board the Ghost, Somewhere on Lothal near Old Jho's Pitstop

Year- 5 BBY, The Terran year 2014 (A few days before the Star Wars Rebels Season 1 T.V. Movie)

Drake Lee's (P.O.V)

 _The Reichs Military strength is unrivaled, the Wehrmacht alone numbers in the millions and they_ _are_ _armed with the most advanced weapons in military history. From a wide range of ballistic weapons to various heavily armored vehicles and robots. The Reichs military is to be feared and respected, not only does it_ _have its_ _own standing army. It also has auxiliary troops from its allied nations from the 2nd Great War. Italy, Japan, Finland, Hungary,_ _Romania and various client states_ _all were allowed to retain a bit of their independence through a puppet government controlled by the Reich. Each nation has to maintain a smaller military than the Reich and the military has to pledge its self to the Reich. Never the less the auxiliary troops are a valued asset to Wehrmacht commanders. The S.S. also have divisions from another nation such as the Fin_ _n_ _ish Waffen SS. However the S.S. is much stricter and will only accept pure humans, which they mainly consider to be Germans anyhow. Regardless the Reich's military force is the largest in Terran History and Galactic History. Lothal has felt the Iron Grip of the Reich and the Wehrmacht, the Reich's forces on Lothal have been brutal taking land away from the farmer'_ _s_ _or if they refuse, killing them. Undocumented "Nicht-Menschen" or non-humans are sent to labor camps where they are forced to work until they die. The situation is grim, but hope still exists as more people resists the Reichs will. One day a powerful force will rise to challenge the Eagle that has had the Galaxy in its Razor Iron Talons._

We were now back at the Ghost, home sweet home. The Ghost is a heavily modified VCX-100 Light Freighter, she isn't the prettiest ship I have seen but she is tough and gets the job done. The entry ramp was lowered and lead right into the cargo bay. We proceeded up the cargo bay we made our way to the ladder that leads up into the ship. Zeb was first up the ladder followed by Sabine I then went after her climbing up the yellow ladder.

As I got into the main hallway of the ship I heard Zeb say

" We're back chief as ordered."

" Alright take a seat" I heard Kanan say as I entered the room

Kanan Jarrus is a tan skinned human male he is 28 years old, with teal eyes and a small goatee his hair was long but he has since bound it into a ponytail. He was the de-facto leader of our little Rebellion he was responsible for leading the rest of us on missions and for coming up with plans on how to tackle our missions. However he was not always the one to find the missions that fell to Hera Syndulla, Hera is like the mother of the crew it is to my understanding she help start it and the Ghost is her ship. Hera is a green 24-year-old twi'liek a native species of the arid world of Ryloth, she has green eyes to match her green skin. Hera always struck me as a tom-boy however she was never afraid to get her hands dirty and in fact, I think she enjoyed getting her hands dirty. Sabine and Hera are a lot alike that way... in fact there a lot like in severals ways, but they do have their polar differences. I swear if I didn't know any better, I would honestly swear they were mother and daughter.

Kanan and Hera were already seated, Sabine and Zeb sat down on the rounded seat in front of a small black and white checkerboarded table/holo-table. I decided to stay standing up, I leaned on the metal wall and crossed my arms.

" So what are we doing this time? Please tell me I get to blow something up" Sabine asked curiously

" Jesus girl you just got to blow up an entire airfield full of Me-642's last week" I stated jokingly

" Ya but that was last week, I haven't blown anything up since" Sabine replied casually

" Well not to worry we're going to need your explosive handiwork for this op" Kanan replied casually

Kanan brought up a holo map of Capital City or New Wolfsburg if you ask an official from the Reich.

" Viszago has some intel regarding the Reich moving a shipment of weapons and food by hovercycle. Vizago wants the weapons which he will pay us for, the food is for the people of Wolfsville." Kanan stated seriously

" So were stealing guns for Viszago, and then stealing food for the people of Wolfsville...sounds simple enough, what could go wrong," I replied casually

Truly sounds like a dream operation these kinds of convoys usually have a couple of soldiers guarding them, and usually an officer in command usually holding the rank of Lieutenant. Should be a piece of cake

" A lot of things could go wrong, however, chances are this will be a routine op in and out," Kanan replied

" You say that now" Sabine stated casually

Kanan rolled his eyes

" Anyways the plan is simple the convoy is picking up the supplies in the market area, were going to force them to run. Sabine this is when you get to blow stuff up I want you to create a diversion that will get them mobile, I'll leave the approach up to you." Kanan stated casually

" Fine by me, there going to block off the streets where the convoys going to be picking up the supplies, I'll toss a thermal detonator onto one of the hovercycles that will be blocking the street, that will get them moving," Sabine replied seriously

" Fine by me, once you're done with that get somewhere high and watch our backs," Kanan replied seriously

" You got it" Sabine replied

" Zeb you and I are street side once the convoy begins to move there going to try and take the back alleys to avoid any major streets to avoid another ambush. However, will catch them off guard by ambushing them in this alleyway" Kanan said pointing to the alleyway of choice

" How do you know there going to take that alleyway," I asked curiously

" Standard protocol for urban warfare for the Wehrmacht, there going to try and get the supplies out of danger by taking the quickest route to avoid any traffic or civilians, and that alleyway is the only one that leads out of the market district," Sabine replied seriously

" What she said, either way, will load up the supplies on the land speeder that will be used to block the alleyway. Once we got the supplies we get out of the city where Hera, Drake, and Chopper will be waiting to pick us up" Kanan stated seriously

Wait why the hell am I stuck on the Ghost

" you're leaving me on the Ghost why Kanan? This is my kind of mission you're going to need a sharpshooter," I stated seriously

" I need you on the Ghost just in-case something goes wrong, your our backup Hera and Chopper need to be on the Ghost to keep her airborne. So that leave you as the only person that can be deployed should something go wrong." Kanan stated seriously

I shrugged, the man has a point unfortunately

" Alright does anyone have any questions or concerns," Kanan asked seriously

" Ya when does all this go down," Zeb asked calmly

" Vizsago's intel says there moving the crates early in the morning a day from now...so will have a day to prepare" Kanan replied seriously

" Sounds good" Zeb stated casually

" Anything else," Kanan asked seriously

There was nothing but silence to answer his question, which is no there is nothing else.

" Alright then" Kanan commented as he turned off the hologram

" So how was your little taste of RnR," Hera asked casually

" It was fine, except these two nearly caused a scene in the Cantina" Zeb commented casually as he pointed his thumb at us

Really you had to bring that up, Kanan and Hera looked at each other then Hera with motherly authority tone spoke

" What happen?"

" Uhh well, you see..." I began to say but Sabine filled it in

" It was nothing we just had a disagreement, I mean we did kind of draw some attention to ourselves but it was nothing really," Sabine replied seriously

" I take it everything is fine now," Kanan asked curiously

" Yes everything is fine just two friends having a little disagreement nothing serious...well I mean it was serious but its all good now nothing to worry about right Sabine" I stated seriously

Sabine nodded and said

" If anything were closer than we were before," Sabine remarked casually

Well that was somewhat unexpected

Hera raised a brow, Twi'liek lack hair for eyebrows but there is a white tattoo there instead...it's actually a natural formation of the Twi'liek skin but for someone like me its a tattoo.

" Well, either way, I'm just glad it got resolved, I hate seeing things come in between you two," Kanan remarked seriously as he got to leave for his quarters.

" Well I don't know about all of you mates but I'm off to go catch up on some sleep," Zeb remarked casually

" Dude you sleep more than anyone else on this ship" I commented jokingly

" Ya well...I like to sleep who doesn't" Zeb remarked casually

I shrugged as he walked past

That only left me, Sabine and Hera...

" Well, I better go power Chopper back on, and brief him on what I and he are going to be doing during the op," Hera stated seriously as she got up and left for the cockpit

Now it's only me and Sabine...

I unslung my rifle and set it in a corner leaning on its side, barrel right side up. I then proceeded to sit next down to Sabine on the couch.

" So what's on the agenda for you," I asked casually I sat down next to her

She sighed and said

" Well, my room could use some redecorating" Sabine remarked casually

What? This girl is out of wall space where else could she possibly paint

" Umm aren't you out of wall space," I remarked casually

" Nope, there is still plenty of more areas in that room that need coloring, the bunk frame is one of them," Sabine remarked casually

" I just...wow...two years we have been living on this ship and you have completely covered the wall in art, now you're going to paint everything else...well If there is one thing I have always liked about you. It was your desire to be creative and your ability to turn anything into a work of art," I said to her sincerely

" Well you know me, everything in life could use a little color...especially in times like these" Sabine remarked pridefully

" You could say that again," I remarked casually, it's honestly the truth

Everywhere you look there is a swastika banner hanging over some building, the Black and White Iron Cross painted on to every vehicle, everywhere you look the symbols of the Reich are there...no matter where you go or hide the Reich has its ugly print somewhere. Sabine, well she likes to paint over there ugly signatures with something beautiful, naturally, when you say, graffiti artist, you assume a petty criminal. In this case, it's the beating heart of someone who desires freedom from the oppression of the Reich, besides blowing up their equipment, stealing from them and giving to the needy, and exposing the Reich for the evil it is. Sabine's form of Rebellion is to bring color to a Galaxy blackened by the Iron Fist of the Greater German Reich.

" So what about you, what are you gonna do to pass the time," Sabine asked sincerely

I shrugged

" I don't know, I'll find something to do...writing is where I am leaning towards" I replied casually

" Are you ever gonna let anyone read your work, you have been working on that thing ever since me and you joined up with everyone else...and that was two years ago," Sabine asked seriously

" One day, you'll be the first person I let read it in that case" I replied sincerely

" Well I look forward to that day" Sabine commented genuinely as she got up from the couch and made her way to the door.

She stopped and turned around and brushed some of the orange and purple hair off to the side

" You know...my door is open if you wanna I don't know come write by me" Sabine innocently

I smiled

" I would love too, just give me a minute" I replied sincerely

" Sure thing who knows maybe you will inspire me," Sabine remarked coyly as she left the room

If I inspire you to paint anything it probably won't be anything good...well maybe I don't I'm a pretty inspirational guy...I think.

I got up and grabbed my rifle and went down to me and Zeb's room which ironically enough was right next to Sabine's. The Ghost had four cabins each cabin had a bunk bed, me and Zeb's room was right across from Kanan's while Sabine and Hera's room were right across from one another. However, the rooms were so close you could peer into the others person room even if they weren't across from yours.

I walked into me and Zeb's room was hit with the sound of Zeb snoring. In a deep sleep already hell why am I not surprised. I set my rifle in the corner of the room next to the drawer, the bunk beds had built in drawers I kept extra clothes in there, along with a Colt m1911 .45 Caliber Handgun, a survival knife and lastly a journal. My journal is nothing interesting it's just a record of everything I have been through, I started it when I and Sabine first joined the crew back two years ago. I have been keeping a record of everything me and the crew have been through...I never kept a record of my past, too many bad memories...

I shook my head and knelt down and opened the drawer, I pulled out a black and white notebook and a black pen. I shut the drawer making a clanking sound

Zeb groaned and shifted in his bunk, sleep, tight big guy.

I proceeded to leave the room shutting the door behind me, Sabine's door was open and I could hear the of the spray paint can hissing. I walked over to her room and stood in the doorway watching her work. Her hand moving as she sprayed almost in a rhythmic pattern, she stopped took a step back and placed her hand under chin. She looked at her work for a second for before she started to paint again. She was an amazing graffiti artist no doubt about it, her largest influence came from a man known as Jaynor of Bith, his species is Bith and apparently like Sabine he was an artist. One that had little love for the Greater German Reich a lot of his work was anti-Nazi. It has made him a great enemy by the Reich's standards but somehow he has managed to keep himself from being hung or shot. Probably because he has friends in high places somewhere watching his back while he paints the dark picture of the Nazi Reich and exposes it to the Galaxy. The Nazis don't take too kindly to people exposing their lies or their deeds...I should know.

" In the three years I have known you, Sabine, your artwork never ceased to impress me," I stated sincerely

She turned and grinned

" Thank you, I do try my best when it comes to my work," she replied pridefully

" Well your work is perfect damn near, hell I would say it's even better than Jaynor of Bith" I stated sincerely as I looked around her room, so much different works of art so much different color. Despite the Darkness in the Galaxy Sabine always tries to bring a little color and light to it. Unfortunately, it feels like she and others like her can't contend with Iron Gray Steel of the Reich.

" Now you're just trying to flatter me," Sabine remarked coyly

" Maybe a little, but that's nothing new now is it" I replied casually

" No it isn't" She replied with a smile as she turned to go back to painting

I smiled back and walked over to her lower bunk and sat down. I flipped through my notebook each page was filled completely with my words, while Sabine expresses herself through art I express myself through written words. I got to a blank page after the thirty-fifth page of my writing, I put the pen down on the paper.

Before I began to write I took a look at Sabine, I know what and who I am going to talk about. The Beautiful, Talented and Deadly Mandalorian Graffiti artist that fought for freedom from the Invincible Nazi Reich.

 _" The Nazis have oppressed all forms of people throughout the Galaxy even other humans, this in part has to lead to me meeting the most beautiful, talented and deadly women I have ever laid eyes upon. Sabine Wren..."_


	4. Chapter 3: The Bratty Kid Part 1

An Eagle against a Phoenix

Chapter 3

"The Bratty Kid"

Part 1

Planet- Lothal, ( Reichs Belegschaft)

Location- On Board the Ghost in the cargo bay

Year- 5 BBY, The Terran Year 2014 (Spark of Rebellion T.V. Movie)

Drake Lee's P.O.V

 _The Nazis rule primarily through fear we see this on Lothal and all over the Galaxy. The Gestapo the secret police of the Greater German Reich are responsible for hunting down and rooting out terrorists. Gestapo agents don't need a reason to suspect someone of being a terrorist all they have to do is point that person out, and their life is forfeit. If the Gestapo are knocking on your door it is best to flee before it is too late, they know no mercy and will go to any lengths to find their prey. While they hunt terrorists it is not there only mission, they help the S.S. hunt down undesirables and aliens that the Nazis desire for enslavement or extermination. The Gestapo are one of the worst kind of Nazis they will hunt, imprison, torture and kill anyone who defies the Greater German Reich. Lothal and the Galaxy at large know's what the Gestapo and all Nazis are capable of. The Gestapo are agents of Fear for the Greater German Reich, some of the worst crimes committed in the history of mortal beings. Were committed by the Greater German Reich for no good reason._

" Hera any word from the others?" I asked seriously as I paced in the Cargo Hold going out of my mind, I hate being backup on missions...even if they are supposed to be a walk in the park.

" No nothing yet, Sabine should have hit the convoy by now. It shouldn't be too much longer" Hera replied casually

I sighed

" Roger that" I stated softly

" Hey everything will be fine, you know they all can take care of themselves" Hera stated seriously

" I know, still I don't like waiting this out" I replied seriously

" I don't either but we all have a part to play, besides this is a routine op remember an in and out job. Nothing too difficult" Hera replied seriously

" Right...a routine op" I stated casually

I had my rifle slung on my back, my colt .45 in a brown leather holster and my knife sheathed in a black sheath. I was all ready to go, but if I'm being called out that means something went wrong. So I guess I should be thankful that I am still on the Ghost and not making my way towards the ambush site.

Though knowing the Nazis they will be quick to mobilize units to intercept and destroy the "terrorists" as they like to call us. I guess that's not entirely untrue...I think individual German Soldiers fear us, so that makes us Terrorists in their eyes.

" Ghost this is Specter 5, I'm with Specter 4 we need a pickup." I heard Sabine say over the coms

" Understood Specter 5 I'm homing onto your signal now" Hera replied seriously as I felt the Ghost shift.

" Specter 5 where is Specter 1," Hera asked seriously, a good point she only said Specter 4 and 5. Her and Zeb where the hell is Kanan.

" Oh he's...doing his own thing right now, he'll join up with us shortly" She stated semi-seriously

" And what do you mean by that Specter 5," I asked over the coms

" Its would be better if he explained it Specter 6, Specter 5 out" Sabine replied seriously

" So much for a routine op," Hera said over the internal coms

" Ya...well at least they're both okay, hopefully, Kanan isn't doing anything too reckless" I stated seriously

" He's got some explaining to do that's for sure" Hera replied seriously

" Knowing him, he has a good reason" I replied seriously

" He better, the longer we stick around the more likely we are to get company" Hera stated seriously

" Ya...if I know any better the Krauts have already deployed fighters" I replied seriously

" Then you better get them and the crates on board, lower the ramp" Hera stated seriously as I felt the Ghost shake as it touched down on the surface

I walked over to the cargo bay control panel and pressed a white button. The door to the cargo bay slid open and the ramp lowered. Sabine and Zeb were waiting with three red crates and one gray crate with a white Swastika on the side...that must be the weapons.

" You two have fun" I stated as Sabine and Zeb each both pushed a crate up the ramp using the crates anti-gravity lifts.

" Ya it was a blast," Sabine remarked sarcastically

I chuckled

" Ain't it always," I said as I proceeded down the lift to get a crate

I pushed the crate up while Zeb came down to get the last one, I pushed the crate next to the others and looked over my shoulder. Zeb has the last crate on board, he tapped the white button and sealed up the ramp and door.

" Hera were all on board, now let's go find Kanan" I stated seriously

" Already got his transmission" Hera replied as the Ghost shifted as it shook slightly and lifted off.

" Roger that" I stated seriously

" Ok so you guys wanna tell me what happen down there," I asked seriously

" Kanan said it was a routine op, it was...until some kid came along and hijacked one of the hovercycles," Sabine stated seriously

" What...your serious a kid...how old?" I asked seriously

" What do you think Zeb, fourteen-fifteen" Sabine asked Zeb seriously

" Fourteen for sure, he was just a local street rat nothing special" Zeb commented clearly frustrated

" Well he must be something special if he manages to get away from you guys, and the Krauts," I stated seriously

" I manage to jump onto one of the crates he stole while he was driving down the street, I blasted that one free but had to dump it in an alleyway. There was no way I could get it out of the city, it was full of Stg-94 Assault Rifles." Sabine stated seriously

Ahh, the Sturmgewehr 1994 a powerful assault rifle capable of fully automatic fire and semi-automatic fire. It is the common weapon of choice for German Soldiers and is capable of having an under barrel rocket-launcher and or grenade launcher.

Wait...she just said she jumped onto one of the crates he stole...which was attached to a hovercycle. The kid was on the run...from Kanan, Zeb, and the Nazis...

" So you jumped onto a moving Hovercycle that was going at high speeds...just to get a crate that ultimately you left behind" I stated casually

" Ya almost went flying off that crate too...and I know what you're going to say so don't say it, Drake," Sabine replied seriously

" Right...bet you'll never do that again," I said with a grin

" Not if I don't have too..." She replied seriously

" You alright, though," I asked sincerely

" Ya I'm fine...just a few scrapes nothing important," Sabine remarked seriously

" Are you sure your alright...I mean you might have suf..." I began to say

" I'm fine really, I think I would know if I was badly injured," Sabine stated sincerely

" Alright, I just want to be sure," I stated sincerely

" I know..." Sabine replied coyly

" Is anyone gonna ask if I'm alright?" Zeb asked casually

" Ya sure buddy, are you alright you didn't get shot or anything did you?" I asked semi-seriously

" I'm fine thanks for asking, but I got a case of I'm going to kill that kid" Zeb stated seriously as he smashed his fists together

" You realize Kanan is not going to let you do that right?" I asked seriously

" Eh well uhhh" Zeb stated slightly at a loss for words

" You didn't think that through did you big guy" Sabine stated jokingly

" No...I guess not" Zeb replied casually

" Specter 6 were coming up on Kanan's position, open the door," Hera stated seriously

" Understood" I stated casually as I walked to the control panel and hit the red button on the panel which only opened the door. The Ghost was low to the ground, low enough for Kanan to jump into the Ghost. I hit the red button sealing the door

" Hey good to have you back, enjoy your time being outsmarted by a local street rat," I said mockingly with a smirk

" Drake its been a long morning alright..." Kanan replied casually as he tapped his wrist com

" Hera, do you have that lone Me-642 on sensors," Kanan asked seriously

" Yea I'm tracking it seems to be in pursuit of someone" Hera replied seriously as I felt the Ghost lift upwards

" I need you to chase down and destroy that fighter," Kanan said seriously

" Alright?" Hera replied unsure

" So I take it were going after your street rat then," I asked seriously

" Yea..." Kanan replied nonchalantly

I walked back over to the crates and sat down on a crate next to where Sabine was standing. Kanan remained close to the door controls and the door.

The sound of the Ghost's nose Laser Cannons filled the airwaves followed by a thundering booming sound, the sound of a Me-642 being engulfed in a fireball. Scratch one Nazi Fighter and pilot, only another countless amount to go.

Kanan pressed the red button for the door only, he walked to the very edge and shouted

" You wanna ride!"

He can't be serious...you're going to let the thief on board. I'm all for saving people from the Reich's Wehrmacht but...this is just stupid.

The sound waves were replaced with the roar of more Me-642's their roaring engines un-mistakable. They were as loud as a lion and fast, plus armed to the teeth with heavy machine guns and air to air missiles, which can be traded out for air to ground weapons. Chances are though they got Jäger class air to air to combat missiles along with their Pak-556 Machine Guns which are designed specifically for air to air combat.

" Kid you have a better option...come on!" Kanan once more said to the thief

" Hey, Kanan I got one it's called let's get the fuck out of here before the Krauts make us into swiss cheese...oh right none of you know what swiss cheese is" I stated seriously, Sabine lightly jabbed me in the shoulder...I knew that was coming, but ow.

He just ignored me, yep figures...were going to risk our asses for this kid, well...shit.

" Leave the crate, you'll never make it!" Kanan shouted, the sound of the Me-642's growing closer.

Oh for the love of God man

The sound of the Me-642's roaring engines was replaced by the sound of their Pak-556 Machine Guns cutting loose. They weren't firing at us, otherwise, the Ghost would be shaking and the sound of the shield absorbing their rounds...so long as the shields remained active that is, under any barrage from the Pak-556's the shields would be down in minutes.

The Krauts are actually wasting ammo on that...kid wow. Did those pilots get drunk before they decided to come after us?

All of sudden there was the slamming of metal onto metal.

" Whoa" Kanan sounded surprised and shocked, I looked past him and saw the crate was inside the Ghost along with a kid climbing on board.

Whoa is right, how the fuck did he make that jump with the crate.

The crate was on board, Kanan sealed up the hatch and we were all glaring at the kid, Sabine folded her arms, and Zeb just gave him this look of I'm going to kill you. I tried to hide my displeasement but the fact is this kid's actions put my friends lives in danger, that is something I don't appreciate.

Zeb removed the lid from the crate I could see inside, yep Stg-94 Assault Rifles like the ones in the other crate Sabine had peered into. The Stg-94's barred a resemblance to their older models such as the Stg-44 and Stg-46. Originally the models were supposed to take on a whole new design and in the 1960's they did. However, the German military found that the Stg-80's design did not perform as expected like its older cousins such as the Stg-60. So German techs went back in time and designed the Stg-94 like the old World War variants.

" Ohhh do you have any idea how much these are worth on the Black Market," The kid said as walked up to the crate.

The kid was at least fourteen like Sabine and Zeb had indicated, he is tanned skinned, has blue eyes and long black hair. He is clearly a street rat by his tattered clothes however he looks well fed and well built. So he is not homeless or needy just a street rat.

" Ya I do, however, were not selling them to either of those black markets kid. So don't get any ideas" I stated seriously, Stg-94's are worth quite a bit on the Red Skull Black Market, a Terran black market syndicate one that is rivaling that of the usual black market contractors in the Galaxy. Unfortunately were selling it to Vizago which means will get his price...which is enough to keep our operations going, however, if we sold them to the Red Skull we would get double, however, it is dangerous to get in business with the Red Skull. I should know, I do business with them all the time. Personally, I don't want to drag my friends into business with them either.

The kid reached in and grabbed one of the rifles and held it up like it was some kind of toy, I simply put my hand in my face and sighed. That gun may or may not be loaded, and he is holding it...like it's a fucking toy!

" Did you not hear my friend, don't get any ideas?" Zeb said seriously as he snatched the rifle from the kid and placed it back in the crate gently.

" They're mine" The kid stated calmly

" If you hadn't gotten in our way," Zeb said threateningly as he leaned over the crate

The kid got in Zeb's face and said

" too bad, I got to them first"

Damn, he has balls, I'll give him that.

Kanan pulled them apart

" It's not who's first, it's who's last," He said calmly

" Keep an eye on our friend here" Kanan stated calmly as he patted Zeb on his right shoulder and proceeded up the ladder

Sabine moved away from him over to the other side by the entrance ramp and door. Now we got the kid boxed in he isn't going anywhere even if he wants to. The kid jumped up onto the crate him and Zeb were fighting over and sat down.

" Look I was just doing the same thing you were, stealing to survive," The kid said seriously

" You have no idea what we were doing, you don't know us," Zeb said seriously as he pressed his fist up against the kids gut.

" And I don't want to, I just want off this burner," The kid said getting down of the crate

" Please, nothing would thrill me more than tossing you out, while in flight," Zeb said menacingly as he got in the kids face.

" Zeb play nice, were supposing to be watching him not trying to commit murder," I stated jokingly

" Who said he would die from it..." Zeb stated seriously without turning around to face me

" Physics that's who," I replied jokingly

The ship then suddenly shook violently, damn Krauts got our number now. I nearly fell off the crate but maintained myself.

" Damn Krauts..." I grunted, Sabine was recovering from the shake she was just standing, Zeb...damn that's kids dead, Zeb fell on top of the kid from the violent shake all that weight on top of that small frame...damn that's like a ton of bricks right there.

The kid pounded his fist into the metal floor

" Get off...can't breath" The kid groaned

" I'm not that heavy in this gravity" Zeb replied as he got up off the kid

" Not the weight...the smell" The kid replied as he waved his hand in front of his nose, oh that kid should have kept his mouth shut.

" You don't like the air quality in here eh, fine I'll give you your own room!" Zeb said angrily as he grabbed the kid by the leg, well this should be interesting

" Hey stop!" The kid demanded

Zeb dragged the kid across the floor to the ladder, where Zeb heaved him up over his shoulders and carried him up. The kid pounding his fist to the Lasot's broad shoulders, it did no good.

" Whatever you do don't hurt him" Sabine commented calmly

" I can't believe I'm going to say this but, we should make sure he doesn't murder him" I stated casually

Sabine sighed and shrugged she walked over to the ladder and climbed up, I got down off my crate and followed her up into the belly of the ship.

We could see Zeb with the kid on his shoulders in the common room, we walked in just in time to see Zeb open up the small store room in the back corner of the common room. He then grabbed the kid by his belt and collar and through him into the room and sealed the door shut. He turned and looked at me and Sabine, with a devious grin.

Zeb then proceeded to lean on the side of the store room with his arms folded, I walked over to the doorway of the commons room and leaned on the doorway. Sabine began to walk towards me when Kanan's voice boomed over the inter-com

" Drake, Sabine, Zeb where's the kid," He asked seriously

The ship shook again violently another weapon hit from the Messerschmitt's

" Calm down chief...he's in" Zeb pressed a small button on the side of the store room to open the door. He peered inside as did I and Sabine. " Here..." Zeb stated confused as he scratched his head in confusion

" Should have seen that coming" I commented casually

" Zeb where is he" Kanan asked seriously, in the air vents

" Well he is still in the ship" Zeb replied casually

We all heard the sound of rustling in the ceiling above us, hmm clever little brat isn't he.

" Oh he's in the ship alright" Sabine comment sarcastically

I heard footsteps from behind me I stepped out of the way and Kanan came into the common room

" Will deal with him later, Sabine get to the nose gun, Drake rear turret. I'll take the top gun...Zeb, since you lost him you find him" Kanan, ordered

" Oh finally I get to shoot something" I stated seriously

" Fine chief I'll find him," Zeb said disappointed

Kanan then rushed off to the top turret, while Sabine went back to the ladder to get to the nose gun. I went to the far rear of the ship which actually was another ship unto its self. The Phantom served as the rear end of the ship and as the rear turret.

I sat down in the chair and grabbed control of the two-handed stick used to fly the ship and operate it as a turret.

The ship shook violently more weapons hit, two Me-642's came flying around to the rear. Alright, you Nazi twits lets do this.

The Me-642's stayed side by side on each other wings, in their standard attack formation. They came around, they began to fire their Pak-556 machine guns. I cut loose with the laser cannon red beams of energy flew towards the Me-642's they broke off and dodged the incoming blasts, the ship shook violently as the rounds they had fired struck the ship.

" Damn, the Krauts are making it harder today, you must have really pissed them off down there" I stated seriously

" Ya well that's one way of putting it" Kanan replied seriously

" Hey not to interrupt, shields are holding but you need to buy me time to calculate the jump to lightspeed.

" Buying time...now!" Kanan replied most likely with an eye roll, I could hear the sound of his laser cannons cutting loose on the Me-642. He has the nicest gun seat 360 rotation while I and Sabine can only fire at thing directly in front of us or offf to our immediate right or left side.

An Explosion sounded, Kanan got one of them good that's one less.

" Calculation is complete but we need an opening" Hera stated over the intercom

" Found one" Sabine stated casually over the coms.

Another explosion sounded off, as two more fighters came around to the rear

" Nice shooting sweetheart, Hera we got two more Messerschmitt's on our tail the jump would be really good right about now" I commented seriously as I opened fire on the two Me-642's coming right at us, opening fire with there Pak-556's machine guns.

" Entering hyperspace" Hera replied cooly as the ship hyperdrive began to spin up.

" Goodbye you Nazi scum" I commented seriously over the intercom as the ship entered the blue and white tunnel that was hyperspace. Leaving the two Me-642's back in space over Lothal. The Messerschmitt 642 space superiority fighter lacked any means of faster than light travel, like all German strike craft it required a carrier, airbase, space station and anything else that could maintain strike craft based ships.

I got up from the turret seat and made my way towards the commons room, as the ship jerked out of hyperspace. I saw the kid coming up the ladder with Zeb no more than two steps behind him he pushed the kid towards the cockpit. Well, he's going to have a talk with Hera, I noticed Sabine coming up the ladder with her helmet on. She came into the commons room and we both watch as Zeb pushed the kid into the cockpit, the door sealing behind them both.

" Nice shooting as always" I complimented Sabine sincerely

" Thanks..." She replied coyly as she slid the helmet off and placed it under her right arm

" So what do you think were going to do with him besides the obvious of taking him back to Lothal," I asked seriously

" I don't know...but knowing Hera and Kanan they have something in mind for the kid" Sabine replied seriously as she turned her head to look at me.

" Hmm well if we let the kid go we need to make sure he keeps his mouth shut," I commented seriously

" you're not suggesting we..." Sabine began to imply

" No-no but we gotta do something to make sure he doesn't repeat what he saw here today back to the Nazis," I replied seriously

" Hmm, I'm sure will come up with something" Sabine commented softly

" Ya, I'm sure we will" I replied softly

" Is everything all right you two" I heard Kanan's voice from behind us, we both turned around to face our leader.

" Yep were fine, just talking about the kid and what were gonna do with him once we drop him off" Sabine replied casually

Kanan rubbed the back of his head and said

" Well we may not be just dropping him off, Hera has a few ideas...and I want to see where it leads," Kanan replied seriously

I and Sabine both looked at each other before looking back at Kanan.

" What kind of ideas?" I asked seriously

" You'll see, but for right now let's head to the cockpit" Kanan stated seriously

I shrugged, I hope to God he isn't thinking about bringing that rat on board this ship. Sabine leads the way to the cockpit, with me and Kanan following behind her.

As the cockpit door slid opens the kid was already yabbering

" So just drop me and my Rifle's outside Capital City," The kid said dictating his demands, dude your in no place to be talking.

" There not your rifle's" Sabine commented casually as she stepped into the cockpit.

" And we're not going back to Capital City...the job's not done," Kanan said following up on Sabine's comment

" Well better luck next time kid" I commented seriously already knowing where we were headed next. Wulfsville a shanty town named after the German Overseer of the Outer-Rim Territories. Victor Wulf Overseer of the Outer-Rim Territories for the Greater German Reich...a real piece of work that Wulf. He was a former German Field Commander and his highly decorated for combat operations against other insurgency groups and for battling against the Galactic Empire or the Galactic Republic as Kanan often calls it, but whatever it's in the dustbin of history now. He got promoted to Overseer by the Führer personally and is absolutely devoted to the Führer and the Nazis.

Hera entered the coordinates for Lothal and took us back, we kept the kid on the bridge with Hera while Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Me all went down to get the crates ready for unloading.

We separated the weapons crates and the food crates and got them ready to be unloaded by unstacking them.

" Alright everyone listens up, Sabine, Zeb I want you to take the food to Wulfsville and hand it out, Drake your coming with me and Hera to meet Vizago" Kanan commented seriously

" Sure thing boss" I replied casually

" Kanan what do we do about the kid in the mean time," Sabine asked casually

" Have him help out" Kanan replied casually

" Alright" Sabine replied calmly

It wasn't uncommon for me to join Kanan and Hera when meeting Vizago, the Devaronian smuggler that operates here on Lothal. He offers us jobs usually that involves stealing from the Reich and him paying us a bounty for the stolen goods which was usually weapons. I often acted as extra security just in case Vizago gets any funny ideas, he is a smuggler and a gambler after all. He can't be trusted he would sell his own mother to make a profit.

I felt the ship began to slow to a stop just as she gently touched down on the surface of Lothal.

Hera and the kid came down into the cargo bay just as Kanan opened the cargo bay door and lowered the ramp. I brought my rifle into my hands, the kid walks down the ramp and without even going outside I could tell by the cool breeze that twilight was beginning to fall on Lothal. Sabine and Zeb pushed two crates down the ramp. Kanan pushed the crate full of Stg-94's with Hera beside him, I followed closely behind them Karabiner 98k in hand.

The light blue daylight sky was replaced by the dark blue sky, with white dots in the sky. Stars in distant star systems, Me, Kanan and Hera walked away from the ship and in the opposite direction of the others, out of the corner of my eye, however, I could see Wulfsville and the dimly lighted shanty town. As we walked away I heard the kid ask

" Hey where are they going?" He asked curiously even though it wasn't his concern or his bussiness

" If I told you, I'd have to kill you oh and might just kill you anyways" Zeb replied casually

I heard Sabine say something to the kid but I couldn't make it out as we were too far away by that point. Probably along the same lines as what Zeb said, along with helping us push these crates.

We walked through the tall grass of Lothal our boots making thrashing sound as we walked in the grass. It was a quiet evening. The sound of the crates anti-gravity lift hummed gently, and a bug like a cricket chirped at the moons in the sky. Kanan and Hera were quiet, not much to say right now or perhaps nothing they wish to say in front of me.

Either way, my focus right now is to make sure Vizago doesn't try and swindle us God help him if he does though because I got a 7.92×57mm Mauser round with his name on it. He better be a good boy...

I kept my rifle leveled as we walked don't want to accidently discharge a round, safety first while handling any weapon. That kid...man he has no idea how dangerous it is just to pick up a gun and just wave it around. That thing isn't a toy it is designed to kill people, and it's damn good at it last time I checked. Right alongside every other weapon made by the Reich, if there is one thing I admire about the Germans it's there ability to create weapons. Whether it be their massive Bismarck class Battleships, to the Panzerritter bipedal mech, and to the smallest small arms weapons used by German Soldiers. You have to admire it because it performs well, and is extremely effective at what it is designed to do.

However, that kid...he is arrogant and cocky honestly if I were his parents I would have knocked that shit out of him a long time ago...I know my Father didn't like arrogant and cocky. He raised me right...well he tried to anyways.

The sun was starting to come back up again, day and night cycles are fast here it takes some getting used especially a native of Mother Earth like me. We came to a small redoubt where tall rock pillars had formed over the years, I could already see Vizago and his droids through the gaps in the rocks. We proceeded up to the green Devaronian and he grinned deviously...that grin...he is just a son of a bitch. Vizago is a green male Devaronian, a species with two devil-like horns on their heads and long pointy ears. Vizago's right horn was broken off, and he had ear-rings at the edge of his pointy ears. He had red eyes, a small beard and a scar of some kind running across his face, generally, he looked like a son of a bitch and there for is a son of a bitch.

" Ahh my friends I see you have brought my weapons" Vizago stated modestly

" There all here, I'm guessing you would like to inspect them" Kanan stated calmly

" Of course, you can't be too careful these days," Vizago said as he opened the crate

" Any trouble procuring these lovely ladies" Vizago stated modestly as he picked up one of the Stg-94's from the crate and ran his pointy finger across the frame of the gun.

" Nothing we couldn't handle Vizago, your intel was accurate this time" Kanan replied casually

Vizago looks down the gun's iron sight and shouldered it as if he was going to fire but he didn't, he put the rifle back down and waved for one of his droids to bring over a small metal crate, that contained our dewly earned credits.

" We got the goods and took a bite out of the Greater German Reich that's all that matters" Hera stated casually

" Business is all that matters but I love that you don't know that, Drake my boy surely you should have taught these two that by now" Vizago said as he played with the golden Reichskredite's in his hands, I shrugged and gave no answer to his statement best not to feed into his ego.

He walked up to Kanan who outstretched his hand, Vizago took two golden chips at a time and placed them Kanan's hand then stopped.

" Keep going," Kanan said instantly

I brought my right index finger onto the trigger and raised my rifle slightly, but not enough to be threatening. Don't do it Vizago, don't try to rip us off God help you if you think that's what you're going to do.

" I could, or I could stop and trade the rest of the bounty for another bit of intel you've been begging after," Vizago said casually as he played with the golden chips in his hands

" The Wookiee's?" Hera stated curiously

I began to lower my rifle and took my finger off the trigger

" The Wookiee's" Vizago replied with a toothy smile, he has us and he know's it...I sometimes feel like a sucker dealing with this guy.

" You have a deal Vizago, now let's hear the intel" Kanan stated seriously

" One of my sources has found out that the Reich is moving some Wookiee's slaves via prison transport. They are stopping in open space to recharge their Jump Drive." Vizago stated seriously

Hmm sounds legit, the Greater German Reich does not use hyperdrives like the rest of the Galaxy all of their military associated ships use the Opel blitz 2200 a faster than light drive that apparently tears a hole in the fabric of space...honestly to much science bullshit. However Hera has told me that one of the reasons the Galactic Empire and or the Galactic Republic lost the war to the Reich was because of the Jump Drive it allowed Reich fleets to bypass Hyperspace lanes and there for they could move from system to system at random, making their moves hard to predict.

" Are you sure the Wookiee's are on board?" I asked seriously

" My source was fairly confident that they would be there...the transport ship has two Me-642's as escorts no other ships will be present. It is a Mannfred class light cruiser repurposed as a prison transport. I trust you have the layout for such a ship, if not I can be persuaded to give you those as well" Vizago said casually as he tried to entise us with a reason for us to give him his Reichskredite's back, sorry but we know the layout of the Mannfred class your out of luck.

" We know the layout, will find those Wookiee's and set them free," Hera said determinedly

" I trust that you will, my source also pointed out these particular Wookiees were former soldiers for the Republic, they fought in the Clone Wars and resisted the Greater German Reich" Vizago said casually as he waved for his droid to come back with the small chest, the droid walked over and Vizago placed the chips he was holding back inside.

" That will make this rescue all the better, thank you Vizago" Kanan said seriously as Vizago reached into his back pocket and pulled out a datapad

" This has the coordinates and all the information on it, I hope you survive heh otherwise I will have to find some replacement customers" Vizago stated casually with a toothy grin...slimy bastard.

Kanan and Hera bowed, Vizago proceeded to do the same afterward another form of a handshake, I didn't bow, I simply offered Vizago a handshake which he accepted with a firm grip. My hands feel slimy now but...it is the right thing to do in this case since he kind of risks his life doing business with us. Apart from being an alien that is most likely undocumented, he is also peddling illegal goods.

" My friends I hope you come back to bargin another day" Vizago stated pridefully as he turned around and walked away while his droids loaded up the rifles onto this speeder.

Me, Kanan and Hera took our leave and made our way back to the Ghost, we left the natural redoubt we were now far enough away from Vizago that he could nor his droids could hear us.

" Do you both think his intel is good?" I asked seriously

" It was this time, maybe will have a string of luck and his intel will be true this time as well," Kanan replied seriously

" Ya well let's just say I will be betting on the fact his intel is false, but that's just me" I stated seriously

" We can only hope Vizago's intel comes through, I hope it does you know how bad the Wookiee's have it on Kashyyk Drake., at least ever since the Reich took it over" Hera commented seriously

" I know, I hope we can bust the furbags out but...I know Vizago and you do to so let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst" I commented seriously

" Agreed" Kanan replied for both him and Hera

The Wookiee's did have it bad the Reich has been enslaving them as a workforce, in fact, it is considered an extreme sport to hunt Wookiees as they tend to fight back. The Reich allows hunters to hunt Wookiee's with the proper papers, as it is dangerous. It's fucking sick these hunters who do this get some kind of sick thrill out of hunting another intelligent being, albeit they don't kill the Wookiee as the Reich needs them alive but still its sick. If that's not bad enough the Wehrmacht has specialized hunt and capture squads armed with tranquilizer guns and stun weapons. Both the freelance hunters and the Military hunters make use of tranquilizer guns and stun weapons as those are the only ones allowed to be used on Wookiees, unless that Wookiee has a Bowcaster then the Kraut bastards pull out their hunting rifles or Stg-94's and cut loose, even then most of the times they prefer to get the Wookiee alive and they will still try and use some kind of stun weapon or tranquilizer to knock them out, God forbid a hunter or Wehrmacht soldier gets killed in the process, though, that's when the hunter and soldiers get ugly. There have been a few incidents where S.S. or Wehrmacht squads have entered a Wookiee village and slaughtered everyone before burning it down. It helps remind the Wookiee's they are nothing more than playthings and slaves to the Greater German Reich.

I shook my head in disgust...my stomach began to churn it's repulsive.

We got back to the Ghost just as my stomach began to settle, it truly makes one sick thinking about some of the things the Reich has done.

Sabine and Zeb, they were returning from Wulfsville the kid, on the other hand, was know where to be seen, I wonder where that brat is?

I'm glad we were able to feed those people. They have had it rough either submit to the power of the Reich or die...some just let the Reich walk all over them but at least they and their families are alive. However I am sure this village would be a lot more crowded if every farmer had submitted to the Reich, some people just don't wanna back down and I can't blame them. Those people who didn't back down are either in some shallow grave somewhere or had their bodies burnt to ashes in some crematorium.

Another disgusting thing the Reich does, the Reich does nothing good...all it has done is brought evil into this universe, and the Germans are the ones to blame for it.

Sabine and Zeb walked up to us

" So I take it those crates are empty," I asked seriously

" they will be soon, but there is enough food in those things to last them a few days it will keep them going for a while and give them a little hope" Sabine stated sincerely

" Good job everyone, we got some new intel so will be holding a briefing soon, but first I and Kanan are going to over details will let you know when its time" Hera commented seriously as she and Kanan left for the Ghost

As they walked away Zeb went with them leaving me and Sabine there

" So was the kid any help?" I asked seriously as I slung my rifle back over my back

" Ya he helped, but we lost track of him in the crowd" Sabine replied seriously

" Hmm I'm sure he's on the ship, if he lives near Capital City were too far from home for him to make his way back on his own" I replied seriously

" Ya that was my thinking too...well If you don't mind I'm going to get something to drink before this briefing" Sabine stated casually

" I could use one too" I replied as I walked with her back up to the Ghost

We began to walk up the ramp and into the cargo bay

" So what's the new intel," Sabine asked curiously

I chuckled

" You know I can't tell you know, it would spoil the surprise" I stated jokingly

" Ya whatever" She commented sassily as she rolled her eyes

She climbed up the ladder first, with me following behind her when we got up inside the Ghost's main compartment we heard Kanan talking more or less it sounded like he was chaticising someone, the kid would be my guess. Well its none of our concern because Kanan has it under control, whatever the issue is

" I wonder what he got into this time?" Sabine asked curiously

" Don't know, but Kanan sounds royally pissed" I replied seriously

" Ya tell me about it," Sabine remarked casually

We both made our way to the kitchen through the commons room and down a short hallway. We entered the kitchen it was a fairly small kitchen but it was good enough for all of us. She set her helmet on the cleared counter top on the small arm, she then proceeded to grab two plasteel cups from the cabinet she handed me one. Before walking over to the faucet she flipped it on and filled her cup with cold water, when she finished she walked over to the cleared countertop and leaned on it with her left shoulder, she held the cup in her left hand and braced her right leg up against one of the cabinets underneath the counter top.

I filled my cup with cold water as well and shut off the faucet when I finished, I just stayed by the faucet and took a sip of cool refreshing water.

" You know I didn't mention it earlier...but that kid is bold first stealing from us...then he tried to flirt with me," Sabine remarked casually, I just spit my water back into the cup...Sabine giggled.

That little fucking rat...I brought the cup from my lips and dumped the water and set the cup in the sink. If my look was a gun it could destroy a Panzer right now!

" He did what now" I tried to say as calmly as possible

" He tried to flirt with me...but it was nothing he's just a kid I simply ignored him..." Sabine said with a devious grin...she's enjoying this...oh I see payback, ain't it a bitch.

" You ok Drake you look a little red" Sabine commented jokingly

" you're enjoying this aren't?" I tried to remain calm, If I see that little rat I'm going to murder him.

" A little..." She commented with a grin as she took a sip of water

Keep it cool Drake, you can't kill the kid...besides what do you got to be jealous of...nothing...it's the motherfucking principle.

" Drake it was really nothing honestly, besides you have nothing be jealous of and I am not saying that to be mean but he is a kid after all" Sabine stated seriously

" I know, I know and now I am a hypocrite a big one, but to hell with that," I stated calmly as calm I could be anyways

" Well if anything your my hypocrite" She replied coyly as she set her cup down and walked over to me

" Besides, do you really think I would go for a kid like him" Sabine commented coyly as she leaned close to me

" No...your to mature...you want someone on that same level or at least someone close to that level of maturity" I replied calmly

" Exactly...like what you told me the other day, jealousy is a normal feeling to have...but don't let it consume you." She said coyly before she gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

My cheeks were on fire before but now it's like a raging forest fire. I kept my jaw from dropping, Sabine to was blushing fiercely...but she simply ran her fingers through the side of her hair and coyly smiled. I returned it...that was something I mean that was unexpected...what was I pissed about again?

" All better?" She asked coyly

" Ya...well umm why don't we uh change subjects?" I said nervously

She coyly smiled

" Agreed," She said her tan cheeks still flushed red, she walked back over to her counter and reassumed her original position, she took a sip of cold water.

The kitchen door then slid open, now I remeber what I pissed about I'm still going to kill this little...you know...why do I care Sabine clearly is not interested...take your own adivce Drake and let it go.

" Not too good at following directions are you" Sabine stated casually

The kid rubbed the back of his head and said

" Not so much you" The Kid replied casually as he walked up to her, that's close enough...I am too fucking paranoid but, I swear he is doing it to piss me off.

Ok just relax Drake he is not doing anything...just let it go man just let it go come on don't be a prick.

Sabine let out a short laugh

" Never been my specialty, or his" Sabine said as she looked at me

" Ain't that the truth" I replied casually still trying to keep my cool

" Who are you people, your not thieves exactly?" The kid stated curiously

" We're not exactly anything, were a crew, a team, and some ways a family" Sabine commented casually

She nailed that right down on head

The kid looks down, hmm something about the word family. That's when his eyes furled down...why?

Sabine look at me then looked at him with a bit of concern, I couldn't help give that same look despite the fact I want to kill him...did he lose his family?

" W-what happen to your real families," The kid asked coyly

" The Nazis" Sabine replied seriously, the kid then looked at me

" Same here kid" I replied seriously

" What happen to your's", Sabine asked sincerely, the kitchen door slid open once more Zeb and the Astro-mech droid chopper appeared in the doorway. Chopper had an orange round top and a rusty white frame for a body. He is an old droid and has a lot of character for a machine but he is handy, and like Sabine said, family.

" Kanan wants us in the commons room" Zeb stated seriously, he then knocked on Choppers dome and said

" If he tries anything sound the alarm...or just shoot him" Zeb stated seriously as he made a finger gun and pointed it at the kid

Chopper let out a series of noises

" Shoosh, just watch him," Zeb said as he left the kitchen, Sabine finished her drink then tossed the glass to me. I set it in the sink she proceeded to grab her helmet and made her way to the door just as I did.

She stopped and without turning around

" Sabine, my name is Sabine," Sabine said casually

She then left, the kid looked at her lovingly I cleared my throat and knocked him out of his trance.

" I'm Drake and word of advice kid...your barking up the wrong tree with her," I replied seriously as I left for the commons room.

She rubbed the back of his head and simply just replied

" I'm Ezra...thanks for the advice but uh like I said I'm not too good at following directions" Ezra responded snarkily

" Well I recommend you follow my advice...the last thing you wanna do is annoy her...trust me on that kid" Was the last thing I said before walking out, I guess I was a little hard on him and maybe getting too defensive of Sabine, she's sixteen and she can handle the kids advances its not like she needs me to defend her. I guess it's just I have always had feelings for Sabine and have always been protective of her, I never liked it when anyone flirted with her or eyed her, I really need to get over my jealousy. Now stop being protective is a whole other story...I can drop the jealousy but where I come from a man protects the women he loves...and I'll be damned if I am ever going to let anyone hurt Sabine psychically or emotionally...perhaps that involves a certain type of jealousy.

The Kitchen door sealed behind me, I hope I made that perfectly clear...if not well then I got some other words and some of them aren't so nice. For right now, however, I need to put aside any emotions for the moment until they became needed again, my focus now is saving the Wookiee's from a fate worse than death.

End Part 1


	5. Chapter 3: The Bratty Kid Part 2

(A/N)- So here is part 2 of " the bratty kid" now I just want to say my German is terrible despite the fact that I took four years of it in high school and then did some self-teaching when I got into college. I heavily rely on Google Translate, but even I know google translate doesn't always get it right. So be warned if you speak German you are probably going to go what the hell that's not what that translates too. Anyways aside from that, I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter and I will get part three out asap.

An Eagle against a Phoenix

Chapter 3

"The Bratty Kid"

Part 2

Planet- Lothal, ( Reichs Belegschaft)

Location- On board the Ghost

Year- 5 BBY, The Terran Year 2014 (Spark of Rebellion T.V. Movie)

Drake Lee's P.O.V

 _The_ _Galaktische Kriegsmarine_ _or the Galactic War Navy is the Reich's Space Forces, they are responsible for protecting the Reich interests everywhere in the Galaxy. They are the one branch of Wehrmacht that wields the most power, and the biggest hammer. They are responsible for the protection of transporting goods from place to place whether they be war material, slaves or simply goods for the people of the Reich. Galaktische Kriegsmarine has ships ranging from the mighty Bismarck class Battleship to the fast and deadly Me-642 fighters. The Reich takes great pride in its navy and those who serve in it take an even greater pride in their duty. They are the first line of defense for the Reich, they defend against pirates, insurgents and so many other Godforsaken dangers in the Black Void that is space. However, like all branches of the Wehrmacht it has to work with the other agencies of the Reich such as the Gestapo and S.S. This had lead to some tense moments and even greater cooperation between the various Military branches and agencies of the Reich. The motto of the Galaktische Kriegsmarine is " Deutscher Stahl, Deutscher Stolz und Deutsche Einheit, macht uns stark.", German Steel, German pride, and German unity makes us strong._

I walked into the common room Zeb was sitting on the couch on the left side he had his arm resting on the back of the couch, Sabine proceeded to sit down on the right side of the couch she rested her left arm on her left knee, and planted her right hand on her right hip and leaned forward. She was beaming with curiosity to know about our next mission, the Wookiee's.

I stood between Hera and Kanan I folded my arms and stood there silent as Kanan began our briefing. I know what we are after but I'm not sure how were going to get it, liberating the Greater German Reich's precious Wookiee slaves isn't going to be easy.

" We have a new mission, Vizago acquired intel that a Nazi prisoner transport is full of Wookiee prisoners" Kanan stated seriously, his arms were crossed and you could tell his mood was tense and serious. It's hard to be relaxed in situations like this especially when you know the rest of the crew is counting you...its even harder when they are like family and their lives are in your hands

I honestly don't envy the man

" Most of these Wookiee's were soldiers for the Old Republic" Hera commented seriously

Zeb closed his eyes for a second

" I owe those hairy beasts, they saved some of my people" Zeb stated seriously...Its no secret of what happened to Zeb's people. The Nazis came to Lasan with the intention of using them as slaves like the Wookiee's, however, the Nazis encountered another group of people who refused to bow down to them. So the Nazis made an example of them...they used their advanced weapons and superior numbers to wipe out the people of Lasan...Zeb never really talks about it but I have heard rumors about what happened on that world...it reminds me of some the things I saw in my hometown as a child.

I shivered and looked down as the briefing continued

" Mine too" Hera replied sincerely, her people nothing more than labor to the Nazis and even then some of those sick fucks like to use some of the women...as sex slaves...its sick.

I continued to look down at the floor it's best not to think about it, about what the Nazis do to people. The Devil is evil but the Nazis...evil isn't a strong enough word to describe the Nazis.

" If we're going to save them we got a tight window, there be taking to an unknown Concentration Camp if we don't intercept this ship will never find them...now I have a plan" Kanan stated seriously but stopped before he could finish his sentence

There was a metal thunk...you gotta be fucking kidding me

I looked up and over to the storage closet off to my left side close to where Hera is standing.

" But..." Kanan stated casually

" But were being listened too..." I remarked jokingly as Kanan stepped over to the storage room control panel. He hit a single red button on the control panel, the door slid open.

The kid was leaning on the door, he lost his balance and fell forward. That's what you get for eavesdropping, we all looked at him intently and I could hear Sabine giggling under her breath. Hera just sighed, Zeb and Kanan just remained silent.

I simply shook my head and rolled my eyes, dumbass.

The kid tried to scurry back into the storage closet like the rat he is. He climbed up into the air vent but he wasn't fast enough. Zeb flew by me causing my hair to move slightly from swoosh of air he caused, he grabbed the kid and pulled him from the air vent before tossing the kid onto his side in the middle of the commons room.

Oh, shit, Zeb looks pissed...lividly pissed.

" I ordered Chopper to keep watch!" Zeb shouted

" That was your first mistake buddy" I stated seriously

Chopper then came rolling in shouting in the droid binary language, he was waving his arms like a crazy man. Honestly how the fuck did you lose track of him in the kitchen of all places like seriously what the fuck. I could be blindfolded and deaf, I still would have stopped him from getting into the air vent.

Zeb growled and began to walk towards the kid Kanan and Sabine moved forward to block him, Hera stepped forward to grab him from behind. I just stood there...he flirted with Sabine and he was caught eavesdropping so what happens, happens. The kid rolled onto his back to look at all of us his backpack keeping him from laying all the way back, probably help break that fall too.

Zeb pounded his fists together

" Can we please get rid of him?" Zeb said angrily

Sabine placed her right hand on Zeb's chest and did a light pushing motion pushing Zeb back slightly, Kanan didn't try to push him back he just stuck his hand out like a gate. Not that either of them could stop Zeb even if they wanted to...that's all brute force right there.

" No we can't" Sabine stated seriously

The kid looked up at her with those aqua blue eyes glaring at her, lovingly he grinned. I rolled my eyes, she is not that into you kid she is just trying to be nice. I still wanna kill him for flirting with her once already...he does it again and I am going to murder the living shit out of him.

" The kid knows too much" Sabine stated seriously

The kids grin faded and he rolled his eyes, well Sabine was just trying to be nice now she is just being a realist. That's my girl and I cannot help but grin at her remark.

Hera stepped forward and leant a hand to the kid.

" We don't have time to take him home anyways" Hera stated as the kid accepted her hand, she pulled him up off the cold metal floor " We need to move now" Hera stated seriously as she placed her arm around the kid and began to lead him to the door to leave.

" I'll keep an eye on him" Hera stated seriously as she looked back at us as she walked through the door leaving the commons room.

I swiped my hands against one another like I was cleaning something off of them

" Good now can we get back to the mission at hand" I stated seriously

" Right" Kanan replied casually as Sabine and Zeb went back and sat down. I stayed standing and went over and leaned on the edge of the couch on the right side where Sabine is sitting.

" So here is the plan, were not going to directly attack the transport and disable it, were going to try and infiltrate it" Kanan stated seriously

" So it's one of those op's...looks like your going to be speaking some German Drake," Sabine remarked casually

" Fuck me..." I commented softly, I do speak good German and it has helped out our little Rebellion a great deal as it allows for other options when planning out an op. The Wehrmacht does teach its German Soldiers English and Galactic Basic, while other nationalities and non-Terran humans are taught German. Essentially most Wehrmacht soldiers are required to speak German, but when they are dealing with someone who does not know German they speak English and or Galactic Basic. However, the Greater German Reich has demanded that all non-military education centers teach German as the primary language and Galactic Basic and English as the secondary languages. This is how I learned German because when I went to school I was taught German, and as much as I hate speaking the language I have to admit I'm glad I am fluent in it as it allows us to charm most Reich officials.

" Yes it should be covert, will trick the transport ship into thinking we have transfer orders for a Wookiee prisoner in which case they will allow us to dock. Drake you, me and Sabine will "escort" Zeb to the airlock he is going to be our Wookiee" Kanan stated seriously

That is just a really bad plan

" Surely you can't be serious Kanan" I commented seriously

" There's a big problem chief, I'm not a Wookiee" Zeb stated casually

" I know but you will have to do, besides Drake is going to convince them you are Wookiee..." Kanan stated casually

" Kanan I know these Kraut bastards are stupid, but there not that stupid..." I stated seriously

" If they don't buy it which they most likely won't, then will just take them down quietly," Kanan stated seriously

" I would prefer you just let me do that as soon as we board the ship" I replied seriously, I felt the ship push off from the ground the mission officially begins now.

" Well, either way, we need to deliver a "Wookiee" to the airlock and besides like I said there not going to buy it but we can't just show up at the airlock without anything that will just cause them to activate the alarm or shoot us," Kanan stated seriously

Well...this is just going to go just great no problems once so ever. Like all our other missions, oh just like the "Routine op" from this morning.

" Once the guards have been dealt with Drake you will go with Sabine and Chopper to the ship's generator room, Sabine you and Chopper need to shut down the artificial gravity and plant explosives to destroy the transport, once done make your way back to the airlock me and Zeb will meet you there with Wookiee's" Kanan stated seriously

" Why are we cutting off the gravity?" Sabine asked curiously

" Once we spring the Wookiee's are cover is going to be blown the guards are going to flood that area of the ship, were going to need every advantage we can get. By the time you access to the Gravity controls we should have all the Wookiee's free and trying to blast our way out of the holding area" Kanan stated seriously

" Understood, how long should we cut off the gravity for?" Sabine asked casually

" Two minutes" Kanan replied seriously

" Two minutes got it" Sabine replied casually

" Once we get the Wookiee's on board and everyone has safely returned to the Ghost we will depart from the transport, in which case Sabine you get to blow it up" Kanan stated seriously

I noticed a slight grin on Sabine's face, well that just made her day.

" Any questions," Kanan asked seriously

" Ya just one thing Kanan what are we doing with Wookiee's once we rescue them," I asked seriously

" That will be up to the Wookiee's" Kanan replied seriously

I nodded

" Anything else" Kanan stated casually

No one else said anything so that concluded the briefing

" Alright get your equipment, once we enter hyperspace it won't take us long to get there," Kanan stated seriously

I cracked my knuckles, well this mission can either go really great or go really wrong. Either way, we have to try and save those Wookiee's there is nothing worse than being sent to a Nazi Concentration Camp where they work you to death or just kill you in some cases.

Sabine and Zeb left to get their gear from their quarters, I had everything I needed on me my rifle, my pistol, and my knife. I don't need anything else my scope won't do much good here, in fact, the rifle won't do much good here either as the hallways of the Mannfred class are tight. This will be down to close quarter fighting...often the most bloodiest.

Kanan disappeared from the commons room too, most likely to go to the cockpit to check on the kid and Hera. I sat down on the couch where Sabine sat, that kid is really cruising for a bruising. He is so lucky everyone else was here otherwise Zeb would have tossed his ass off the ship.

Honestly, as much as I dislike the rat, he is just a kid. I should really cut him some slack he is young and arrogant. Besides he is just trying to survive and he got sucked into something that is bigger than him, way bigger. If we didn't have such a short timetable for rescuing the Wookiee's we could just drop him off at New Wolfsburg...or Capital City as everyone likes to call it, so he can make his way home.

I heard the ship's hyperdrive begin to hum gently, well here we go off to save the Wookiee's from the horrible fate that awaits them.

I unclipped my holster and pulled out my Colt M1911 and I unsheathed my knife, I set the knife down on the table in front of me. I ejected the magazine currently in the pistol and set both the gun and the pistol on the table. I reached into my left coat pocket and pulled out four more magazines, I set each one down on the table. Five Magazines...35 bullets total, I should probably grab some extra magazines from my room just in case, I don't want to have to face a squad of Galaktische Marines with a knife.

I got up from the couch and made my way to Me and Zeb's room, I could see our bedroom door was open while Sabine's was closed. The women need's her privacy while she tinkers with her explosives, the cockpit door was closed but I could hear muffled voices coming from behind the door. Whatever is going on behind that door is not my concern right now. I stepped into our room to find Zeb sitting on the bottom bunk adjusting the sights on his Bo-Rifle. When I stepped in he looked up and then looked back down at the sights on his weapon.

" You forget something," He asked casually

" No I just need some extra clips for my pistol" I replied casually

" Have you ever considered switching to a blaster, so you know don't have to keep track of how many clips you have," Zeb asked seriously, I will never ever use a glorified flashlight.

" You know the answer to that question isn't going to change no matter how many times you, Sabine, Kanan or Hera ask it...the answer is and always will be no," I replied snarkily

Zeb just shrugged

" One day you'll see the light," He said semi-seriously

" hah-hah a pun, do you want a cookie for that," I asked jokingly

" After we get done crushing Nazi skulls," He said looking at me with a devious grin.

" Damn straight big guy" I replied seriously

Zeb extended a close fist, I bumped it with my own closed fist.

He then got up, and placed his hand on my shoulder and gently padded it before leaving the room. I knelt down next to the bunk beds and tapped one of the small drawers built into the beds, the drawer popped out and inside were ten more M1911 clips stacked up neatly alongside a small box of 7.92×57mm Mauser rounds. I grabbed four more clips and stuck them in my right pocket I then got up and closed the door with my foot. I left the room closing the door behind me, I walked back to the commons room. I walked into the room and grabbed four of the clips laying on the table and slid them into my left pocket, I grabbed Colt M1911 and cock the gun back ejecting the bullet in the chamber, it landed on the table making a pinging sound. The gun was empty and cleared, I set it back down on the table I picked up the bullet on the table and the last clip. I pressed the loader down and slid the bullet back onto the top of the clip, I then reloaded the gun and cocked it forward. I put the pistol back in its holster and clipped it, I then grabbed my knife and sheathed it.

Alright, I'm all set to kill these Nazi scum, I begin to make my way to the airlock but stopped when I heard Sabine and Kanan talking as they entered the common room.

" Once were back on board I want you to man the cockpit turret, just in case they have a chance to launch their fighters before the explosion," Kanan stated seriously

" Don't worry it will be a beautiful fireball before that happens" Sabine said reassuringly

" Alright, Drake are you ready," Kanan said seriously as she shifted his gaze from Sabine to me.

" Ja, Herr, Mein Kommandant" (Yes sir, my Commander) I stated in my best German Accent, okay my language is good but my accent is off eh it will be enough to convince these Nazi twits.

" Uh right, let's go to the airlock. Wait where is Zeb and Chopper." Kanan asked seriously

" Zeb is already at the airlock, I'm sure Chopper is there with him," I replied seriously

" Alright let's go" Kanan stated calmly, we made our to the Ghost's airlock and when we arrived at the airlock the Ghost just dropped out of hyperspace.

I made my way to the front of the group, I stood right in front of the closed airlock door. Sabine and Kanan are behind me, with Zeb behind them. He had his hands closed together and his fists closed acting as if he was in cuffs. Kanan and Sabine were going act as blockers so the Nazi's couldn't see that he wasn't cuffed if they did that would no doubt cast some suspicion on us, blowing our cover. Chopper was behind Zeb and was important to me and Sabine's part of the mission as he would make shutting off the gravity a whole lot easier.

We stood there together in silence at the airlock as we waited for the Ghost to dock with the Mannfred class Light Cruiser, if things went wrong we would have to double time it to our gunner posts to fight off the two Me-642's and the Mannfred Class Light Cruiser. A Mannfred class may be small but she's fast and armed with a heavy Pak-91a Anti-Ship Gauss Cannon, one hit from that and we could be dead in the water. One hit to the right spot and were done for permanently they won't even need a boarding party to finish us off.

We all felt the Ghost shake slightly as it docked with the Mannfred class, that was followed by a loud hissing noise as the airlock unsealed.

Okay, it's show time, I cracked my knuckles.

" Hey Drake whatever you do, keep it civil," Sabine said sarcastically from behind me

" Sweetheart I got it, I'll play nice in the sandbox with these fucking Sauer kraut eating sons of bitches," I replied seriously, I really have a hatred problem when it comes to Nazis don't I...eh it can't get much worse than the Nazi's hating pretty much anyone that isn't Human, German or anyone that's not considered as a desirable.

" Alright are you good did you get it all out now," Sabine asked jokingly

" Ya...I'm good" I replied semi-seriously

The docking procedure finished and the airlock door opened, and already waiting were two men in white uniforms, and MP-95 Sub Machine Guns in hand waiting to greet us.

I stepped out first followed by Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb, Kanan, and Sabine kept Zeb's hands blocked. The two men in front of me were not Galaktische Marines but some standard Marine Sicherheit Soldaten, they acted as security guards on board Greater German Reich starships and were responsible for defending the ship and they were trained to assist in boarding actions alongside there Galaktische Marines brothers.

They wore white clothing, with black combat pants, black combat boots, black leather gloves, on their right armband was an orange-colored patch with the Nazi Swastika, they wore black hats and a pair of orange goggles to shield their eyes. The were issued MP-95 submachine guns and Walter P96 combat pistols as side arms. These guys...there push over next to the Galaktische Marines I'm glad I'm not talking to them, those guys...there something else maybe even a little crazy.

Both men looked at each other then back at all of us

" Guten Tag die Herren" ( Good day Gentlemen) I stated calmly to both of the Marine Sicherheit Soldaten.

" Guten Tag, eh Das ist kein Wookie" ( Good day, eh that things not a Wookiee) The Soldier on the right stated, I simply shrugged my shoulders and replied

" Was? Er ist eine besondere Rasse, von lila haarlosen Wookiee" (What? He is a special breed, of purple hairless Wookiee) I replied calmly, both of the soldiers glanced over at each other again. There really not buying eh what did I expect.

" Ich habe seit zwei Jahren Wookiee Slave Transports bewacht, und das ist kein Wookiee." (I have been guarding Wookiee Slave Transports for two years now, and that thing is not a Wookiee.) The Soldier on the right replied

I sighed and shook my head

" Du hättest die Geschichte nur geglaubt, dann hättest du vielleicht länger gelebt" (You should have just believed the story, then you might have lived longer) I stated coldly right as I unsheathed my knife, I shouldered the soldier on the left causing him to fall to the ground, the other came at me with his weapon. I kneed him before swiping my blade across his throat and kicking him sending him flying into the nearby wall.

He choked on his blood making a gurgling sound as he slid down slowly to the floor, he grasped at this throat but it was too late he was already dead. The other Soldier had turned around onto his back and tried to shoot me but I quickly dashed over to him and kicked the gun out of his hand before getting on top of him. I then jabbed the knife into his heart he didn't even scream...his body just stopped moving and struggling after the knife pierced his heart. I withdrew the blade it was covered in blood and I was breathing hard. I got up off the soldier and turned to see others fully depart from the Ghost's airlock.

They stepped over the small blood puddle that now dominated the center of the hallway leading to the airlock.

I sheathed my knife and pulled out my pistol

" I told you they wouldn't buy it" I stated seriously

" You didn't exactly give them a chance to buy it" Sabine commented jokingly

" Eh it's something about stabbing Nazis, that makes me so feel alive" I replied semi-seriously, I think that's kinda fucked up but hey these scum have it coming.

" That's why I leave the knife work to you, I don't like getting blood on my armor thank you very much" Sabine replied semi-seriously

She had both her blasters out and was ready for a little action, Kanan had his weapon drawn too as we all knew that our cover was likely blown already.

" Okay you know the plan move out" Kanan ordered us, Kanan and Zeb took off running down the hallway going straight, me, Sabine and Chopper followed behind them only to turn right into an adjacent hallway.

We ran down the hallway as fast as we can, yet surprisingly there is no guards or personnel to greet us...this ship seems empty.

" Something isn't right," I said seriously as we continue to make our way to the Generator Room.

" Ya no guards, no officers, no nothing I don't like this" Sabine replied seriously

" I don't like it either, we have to keep going but something is telling me that were walking into an ambush...and if were not then Kanan and Zeb are," I replied seriously

" Chances are they have already figured out there are no guards to be seen, I'm sure Kanan is already informing Hera. If this is a trap then let's spring it with a little trick of our own" Sabine said seriously

We kept running down the hallway until we came to another intersection as turned the corner there were two more Marine Sicherheit Soldaten, they noticed us and brought their weapons but not before I and Sabine could drop them. I squeezed one round from M1911 putting one round into soldier on the left, while Sabine got the one on the right leaving a burning hole in his uniform.

" Well there we go we ran into some security I feel so much better now" I stated sarcastically

" Ya...I know the feeling come on" Sabine said as she began to take off down the hallway, I took off after her we didn't have to go far we ran down towards the end of the hallway, at the end of the hallway was a closed door that leads to the generator room.

We came to the door but it was sealed up tight damn Nazis let us in.

" Chopper open her up" Sabine stated seriously

The droid just groaned in annoyance

" Hey, it's not her fault the Krauts locked the door behind them," I said defending Sabine, just a natural instinct of mine that seems to improve every second.

" Womp-Womp...Womp!" Chopper exclaimed as he threw his little arms in the air after the door slid open, Sabine and Chopper went in first I turned around and looked down the hallway, all clear. I stepped inside and took cover behind the wall.

Sabine holstered her pistols and ran over to a set of terminals and began to do whatever she does with those terminals.

" Chopper plug in find a droid access port and plug in, I need you to get to work on disabling the Gravity Generators while I work on the backups," Sabine stated seriously, Chopper rolled over to what look like some kind of small generator he then proceeded to plug in, leave it to the Nazis to adopt the use of Astromech droids or at least there version of Astromech droids.

" Not to rush you guys but work quickly I do not want to get pinned in here should more Krauts show up," I said to both of them seriously, this is place is a death trap no way out if a security team arrives.

" Drake two words, shut up I need to focus" Sabine replied slightly annoyed

I rolled my eyes and peeked around the corner to check for hostiles, still clear.

Chopper began to grumble in annoyance about the security protocols for accessing the Gravity controls...honestly what did you expect little buddy a free ticket you are fucking with something pretty serious on board a Greater German Reich Warship.

" Chopper stop grumbling and work that gravity generator" Sabine stated seriously as she continued to work on the terminals.

" Womp" Chopper stated as he let one of his arms out and did a whatever motion.

Sabine continued to tap away on the control terminal while looking at the monitor...it's a good thing they got a language translator built into these terminals for Galactic Basic. Otherwise, we would be fucked because I may speak German but I don't know shit about terminals or anything technical it has never been my strong suit...unless it involves a Terran made weapon then I know my way around the neighborhood

" I've got the backup ready...now" Sabine commented seriously she pressed a pressed a small red circular button on the terminal.

I hope to God I do not throw up this time.

The ship's gravity ceased to exist and all three of us began to float, I extended my arms to keep myself balanced. Sabine did the same while Chopper just floated around, good for him he doesn't have a stomach that can get sick from this crazy non-sense.

" Artifical Gravity is down for two minutes" Sabine stated seriously

" Okay only two minutes, I was just want to inform both of you I am actively not trying to puke my guts out right now" I stated sickly as I felt my stomach kind of turn.

" Whatever you do...do not get it on me or I swear to whatever God you swear to I'm going to kill you if you do" Sabine stated seriously

" Right-right...don't you got bombs to be planting anyway" I replied snarkily

" Ya-ya I'm on it while you keep yourself from coughing up your insides" Sabine stated snarkily, she pushed herself towards the control terminal and pulled ou Thermal Detonators from her back pants pocket.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to keep it down

" Womp-womp" Chopper said to me mockingly

" Chopper do me a favor and just shut the hell up because you are not helping" I replied slightly annoyed.

" Place nice you two" Sabine stated like a mother who is keeping her two kids from fighting.

She placed Thermal Detonators on every terminal including the one she just used to start this floaty bullshit. She made sure they were primed and ready to go and by the time she was done there were enough Thermal Detonator's to blow this ship to kingdom come.

" Okay I'm done you two let's go" Sabine stated seriously

" Womp-womp" Chopper exclaimed as his rocket booster came out from underneath his chassis, me and Sabine both made our way over to the droid and both of us grabbed onto one of his legs.

Chopper used his thrusters and flew us out of the Generator control room as the detonators began to chime in unison indicating they were active, all that was needed was for Sabine to detonate them via a trigger.

Chopper flew us back towards the airlock entrance passing by the two Marine Sicherheit Soldaten that I and Sabine had dropped, there weapon and bodies floating in the air the one I shot still had blood leaking out from his bullet wound which was now floating like a little stream. We made it back to the airlock entrance and I manage to keep my stomach in my stomach thankfully, both of the first two Marine Sicherheit Soldaten I killed were floating, their blood is floating as well...probably should have just shot them and avoided the mess considering the lack of guards.

I and Sabine both let go of Chopper, Sabine reached for her belt and grabbed the explosive trigger.

" 5...4...get ready...3...2...1," Sabine said as one hit the gravity came back on, and I braced myself. I landed on the hard metal floor with a solid thud...solid ground thank you, God.

Chopper began to deactivate his rocket booster when Kanan, Zeb, and the...kid came around the corner...umm weren't we suppose to be rescuing Wookiee's and what in God's holy fucking name is that brat doing here shouldn't he be with Hera.

" Where are the Wookiee's," Sabine asked curiously

" Ya what gives boss, wait let me guess no Wookiee's and this is all a trap right!" I exclaimed annoyed

" No Wookiee's and you were right this was a trap, Sabine man the nose gun, Chop tell Hera to take off. Drake get to the rear gunner seat." Kanan ordered us, I told you so doesn't quite cut it...

" Uhh...right" Sabine commented seriously as she looked past Kanan down the hallway she pointed down the hallway, I looked over my shoulder just as we began to run for the airlock...shit Gestapo agent and his goons are on our ass. Without further prodding, we all scrambled for the airlock to get off this death trap.

I made it on board the Ghost with Sabine, Chopper, and Kanan. I quickly made my way to the rear gunner seat, I got into the chair and grabbed hold of the guns. There wasn't much to look at, save for some gray metal plating of a ship my guess...the transport ship were docked too is now held in place by a Bismarck class Battleship judging by the size of this thing, and I was worried about the one Pak-91a Anti-Ship Gauss Cannon and Two Messerschmitt. Now I have to be worried but an endless number of German Fighters and a lot of Anti-Ship and Anti-Fighter weapons.

I felt the Ghost detached okay, now the real party begins. I hovered my thumbs over the rear cannons trigger waiting for enemy contact.

" We're out of here!" I heard Hera say over the Inter-Com, ya gee that's great and all but uhh one of the meanest ship in the Reich's Navy is still here along with all its little friends...Messerschmitt's, Junker's, Focker-Wulfs...you name the German ship production company it mostly like has one of their ships inside its hangers.

The Ghost was underneath the large hulking Bismarck Class Battleship, we began to fly away from it as the small underneath docking bay got smaller, at least they didn't separate us from the Mannfred class and bring us around to one of the other hanger bays. Dumb Krauts you would have us had you done that, instead of leaving us near the Escort Ship docking bay.

The Ghost flew right from underneath the Bismarck class and right past its Six Blitz class Sublight Engines.

" Sabine" I heard Hera's voice once more say over the Intercom, time to see what kind of blast my girl cooked up for these Nazi Scum.

A bright flash of orange and white erupted underneath the Bismarck class Battleship, as the Mannfred class went up in a spectacular fireball...burn in hell you Nazi scum.

" Ugh I can't see it from here, how'd it look," Sabine asked curiously over the intercom

" Sweetheart...that was absolutely gorgeous just like yourself," I said sincerely, I bet that made her blush like crazy.

" Well...I...thank you Drake I'm flattered..." Sabine replied coyly through the intercom.

" You too...are something else" Kanan stated plainly, the ship then was pulled forth and before I knew it the Bismarck class Battleship had faded and the blackness of space was consumed by the blue and white tunnel of hyperspace, were safe for now.

I got up from my turret seat and began to make my way back towards the cockpit, I ran into Kanan and Sabine who were in the commons room heading to the same place I was. There were questions that needed answering...like why the fuck there were no Wookiee's on that cursed transport. I swear if Vizago double crossed us I'm going to enjoy shooting him in the head.

" I told you so" I stated calmly to Kanan

He sighed and just shook his head, Sabine just shrugged her shoulders.

" Eh I'm used to this kind of stuff by now, I don't expect any of our plans to work out" Sabine stated casually.

We came up to the cockpit the door opened and we stepped inside Sabine removed her helmet.

" The whole thing was a setup," Kanan said out loud, Hera was sitting her pilot's chair she glanced over her shoulder to take a look at us she could tell none of us were really pleased with the outcome of this mission, not so much angry about the ambush. Much more like disappointed we couldn't save the Wookiee's with a tad bit of frustration because...well I guess we feel cheated at least that's how I feel. Kanan moved to sit down in the Co-Pilots chair next to Hera.

" Do you think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine asked seriously, that's my question too sweetheart...just wait till I find out he was.

" Vizago would sell his mother to Jawa's for a couple of Credits but were a source of income for him even odds he didn't know," Hera replied seriously, as Sabine sat down in her chair behind Kanan. I stood behind Sabine and braced myself up against the wall of the Cockpit and folded my arms. As Hera finished her sentence Zeb walked in...what's up with him he looks down. Sabine turned and looked at him, she then quickly looked over at me she saw what I saw...I wonder if not be paying able to repay the Wookiee's for saving his people got to him.

" Vizago better not have been in on it, because if he was...I got a special bullet with his name on it...literally" I stated seriously, no joke I need to make sure that bullet is the last bullet in the Kar98k the rest of the bullets are for his piece of shit droids.

Zeb sat down and looked away from the rest of us, okay something is going on with him.

" That kid did alright" Hera stated calmly

" He did okay, where is he?" Kanan asked curiously, he was looking at Zeb...and if I recall the kid was right by Zeb's side when we all met up.

Zeb looked around the room for a second, oh shit man don't tell me.

" I-I uh...I thought he was with you" Zeb stated seriously, we all were looking at him now.

Sabine leaned forward from her chair and looked directly into the Lasot's green eyes

" Zeb what did you do to him," Sabine asked seriously, she sounded genuinely concerned and as much as I can't believe I am going to think it...I am concerned too.

" I didn't do anything to him...but that Gestapo agent grabbed him" Zeb confessed, I shifted my eyes from Zeb to the floor...that poor kid...now I am really worried.

" What!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time, everyone nearly jumped out of their chair and everyone looked worried, Hera looked a little mad. I kept my eyes shifted down...that kid he is too strong...he will have to endure every bit of it.

" The Kid got grabbed okay!" Zeb exclaimed

" Garazeb Orellios!" Hera shouted...oh ya she's mad and I can understand that.

" Oh come on we were dumping him after the mission anyways, this saves us fuel, they'll go easy on him he's just a kid," Zeb said guiltily, that's when I shifted my eyes back to Zeb...are you fucking kidding me...no seriously

" Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted everyone's eyes were on me except Zeb's who looked away

" Drake...just calm down," Sabine said sincerely

" No-no this needs to be said...do you know what there going to do him huh...do you...do you have any idea Zeb!" I shouted

" They don't give a damn that he is just a kid...they don't give two flying fucks...they'll treat him like trash and they are going to do every horrible thing they can to him. They'll put him on meat hooks while he is still alive, they'll listen to him scream and scream. Begging for his mom or his dad to come save him, then after that if he hasn't confessed to anything there going to peel of his nails off his fingers and peel back his eyelids...and when that doesn't work...they'll fill him with drugs that will burn him inside out...then comes shock therapy let's talk about that!." I said furiously

" Enough Drake! Not another word out of you" Hera said angrily

" It's the truth...I have seen its effects first hand Hera...so excuse me if I am brutally honest...that kid is as good as dead if we don't do something." I stated seriously

Chopper rolled into the Cockpit and moved over between Hera and Kanan...I sighed...

" Look I'm sorry Zeb I didn't mean to loose my cool...I'm sorry man. I'm sorry to everyone actually" I said sincerely, I really didn't mean to loose it like that.

" Don't worry about it Drake" Zeb replied sincerely

" We need to get a grip and decide what we are going to do, I agree with Drake we need to go back for the kid. So here's what were going to do we are a team, we vote on what to do...the majority decides his fate just like any other Democracy." Hera stated seriously, Hera took a breath then gave us her vote.

" I vote we save the kid" Hera stated seriously

Zeb got up from his chair and walked over to the door, he stood in front of the door and waved his arms in front of his face

" No-no-no-no-no way, you can't be serious!" Zeb exclaimed, Hera is and I am too.

" It's our fault he was there" Hera stated seriously

" Come on Hera we just met this kid, were not going back for him!" Zeb exclaimed

Sabine looked away she looked down towards the floor, she closed her eyes for a second, oh no don't tell me you just want to leave him to die.

" They'll be waiting for us...we can't save him," Sabine said softly yet her voice sounded broken and hopeless, she was looking directly at Hera when she finished her statement...her eyes probably gave the same look as her voice.

" Sabine..." I said softly

" I don't want him to die, Hera's right this our fault but if we go back we all die and that won't do Lothal or the Galaxy any good...I'm sorry but there are other people counting on us besides him Drake that's just the sad reality," Sabine stated softly again her voice sounded broken and hopeless, and I was right her eyes echoed her voice she was conflicted on doing what was right and doing what was smart.

I nodded I can respect that...as she does have a valid point the need of the many outweighs the need of the few. Yet could we live with the guilt of leaving him to die, I can tell Sabine doesn't want him to die and Zeb doesn't either...but yet there are other factor's to take into account like Sabine said there going to be waiting for us with a Bismarck class Battleship...but I have too much of a guilty conscience

" Well you know my vote Hera I'm with you on this, we go back and save him...and if we die then...at least we died doing the right thing," I stated seriously

Hera looked at me and nodded.

" Wooomp" Chopper exclaimed

" What! What did he say?" Zeb exclaimed with curiosity.

" He voted with me" Hera stated seriously, everyone recoiled back wait Chopper...voted to save that brat...Jesus now I am definitely going to feel guilty if we don't go back and save him.

" That's three against two...we are a family and we all have to vote, Kanan has the last vote if it's a tie then..." Hera her voice trailed off, then we do nothing because when there is no clear answer it is best to do nothing...fuck me a German General said that.

Everyone looked at Kanan it was all on him now, so what's it gonna be boss. Are we going to leave the kid to his fate...or do the right thing and pull him out of this fire.

He sighed and said

" As much as I do agree with Sabine and Zeb, going back is a death sentence for all of us including the kid...but if we are really fighting for what is right then we have to go back for this kid because it is the right thing to do...even if it is just one person. Are we really the people we say we are if we just abandon people to die...were no better than the Nazi's if we do that..." Kanan stated seriously as he looked at Sabine and Zeb intently. Sabine nodded in agreement while Zeb rubbed the back of his head

" Alright...I am changing my vote let's go rescue him...Zeb" Sabine stated seriously as she turned around to face Zeb who looked down at the floor. That's my girl she thinks logically and realistically but she has a big heart too.

Zeb sighed in frustration

" Okay, okay will go back for him" Zeb stated seriously, I know he cares about the kid but he also doesn't trust the kid and he doesn't know him and I can understand not wanting to die for strangers but Ezra is no better than the people in Wulfsville and we have risked our lives for those people, and like those people Ezra deserves our mercy. Ezra...is no better than the Wookiee's and do they too not deserve our mercy...this is the right thing to do no matter what happens.

" Then it's settled, Chopper set a return course," Hera stated seriously, Chopper proceeded to bring the Ghost out of hyperspace and set a return course back for the previous point in Deep Space. Hera turned the Ghost around in a full 360 turn and when Chopper had the course plotted she engaged the hyperdrive taking us back into spiraling tunnel.

Well here we go off to save a kid we don't know from an unimaginable horror and pain...and yet again we go into the jaws of death but yet at least we are going back as a team...as a family.


End file.
